Cat vs Rat
by AkariRedApple
Summary: Theres only three more months until Tohru, Kyo and Yuki graduate high school! But Tohru hits her head in the bath and loses all of her memory, so Yuki decides to marry Tohru! But not if Kyo has anything to do with it! Who will win Tohru's heart? The cat or the rat?
1. I Lost My Memory!

**Akari: Hey minna! I don't really know why I'm posting yet again another story..I'm already in the process of writing 3, oh well now it shall be four! Anyway...just to let you know, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! I hope you like it! :3**

"Three more months until we graduate!" I announced over dinner, I looked at my housemates from across the table, Kyo, who was now scoffing down his food at the speed of light like always, Yuki, who was listening to me very politely, and Shigure who was listening to me too, and then there's me, Tohru Honda, I started living here about 3 years ago, that was when my mother died and I lived in a tent for a while, not until the Sohma's found out and let me live with them. I'm still very grateful and show it whenever I can.

"Finally.." Kyo mumbled, stuffing a mouth full of udon in his mouth. Yuki death stared at him from across the table, they always fight like that. "I'll be sad to leave school..Unlike someone I know..." Yuki yet again gave Kyo a dirty look; I wish they wouldn't fight all the time. "Stop staring at me!" Kyo shouted, slamming his fists against the table. "Now now..Dont destroy my house!" Shigure pouted. I sweatdroped and ate a mouthful of udon. I noticed that Yuki was staring at me while Shigure and Kyo were fighting, sort of like an I love you look, I just shrugged it off. After Shigure said that, surprisingly it became silent, it stayed that way until we all finished eating, which was surprising since the fighting usually lasts all of dinnertime. I excused myself and went to go have a shower, I walked into the bathroom, and I was silent. Alot of thoughts raced through my mind and I sat into the hot steaming bath: why was Yuki staring at me like that? Why did it go silent suddenly? The questions flowed through my mind, I just decided to ignore them and...Just relax...

Oops, I fell asleep... For some reason I can't open my eyes, it's like their refusing. I can hear faint voices, Yuki..Kyo...Shigure...Is that Momiji's voice? It sounded like there was alot of voices, all yelling, I must be dreaming... I hope everyone is ok..

After a long time of lying there, I could finally open my eyes, I was in a different room, one i didn't recall going in. I got up quickly and looked around. I was in a room that i had never seen before, there was two boys lying on the ground, one with orange hair, and one with dark purple hair. I wondered why i was here, then a man with dark green hair walked into the room and noticed that I was up, "Oh you're up! You should really be careful when you're in the bath, you almost drowned!" He then walked over to me and laughed at the sight of the boys sleeping near each other. "Hahaha...That's the first time I've seen them even sit near each other!" Without replying to him, I became very curious how I got here, and asked, "Um..Sir, how did I get here and who are you?" He hesitated and had a very concerned look on his face, "Oh my...I guess your head injuries were worse than I originally thought..." I then realised that there was a bandage wrapped around my head, do I know these people? I just couldn't remember anything.

**Akari: Ahhh! I just had to end it there because...I'm finding vocaloid songs so...I will continue this next time! Promise! So...Please review! Bye!**


	2. My Weird Day At The Sohma's

**Akari: Hi…minna…I…am so tired! D: I had to do about 50 billion laps for P.E just now…AHHHHH! Anyway..i..hope..you like chapter 2…and…I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters…So…yeah…enjoy…! . **

The man with the green hair looked really depressed since I asked him who he was and where I was…as if he had just seen someone die or something…He stood there for a second with a gloomy face as if the world was paused, but I knew it wasn't since I could hear the sound of snoring coming from the orange haired boy sleeping on the ground. "J-just a second Tohru…" He faintly whispered at quickly walked out of the room, I became more confused than ever; wait…Is my name Tohru? It must be, I thought really hard for a second, trying to think about my past…But I couldn't remember anything about who I was, or anything. I sighed and looked to the two boys on the ground, I poked the dark purple haired boy and he instantly woke up, and smiled when he sat up from his sleep. "I see your recovering well Miss Honda.." He spoke with a mysterious voice, very low. I sweat dropped and wondered what my relationship with him was, "U-um..excuse me but…Who are you?" I almost whispered this, and he had the same look on his face as the other man, but with a little anger on his face, "Excuse me.." He got up and left the room, in the same direction that the green haired man went, all while the other boy snored very loudly.

There was silence for a few seconds, well except for snoring and a lot of whispering and walking around in the house. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL! "The voice made me jump, It was the yelling voice of the boy with purple hair; maybe he did know me… "Calm down Yuki, she must of lost her memory, by the looks of it, it may only be temporary, so If I send her home you must try everything in your will to remind her of her past…" That was the sound of the green haired man, only he sounded a lot calmer, at least I think so. Then the voices got quieter and I couldn't make out what they were whispering, I can't listen to this yelling any more…Maybe it's a dream and if I go to sleep, I can wake up remembering who I am… I lied back down on the bed, and shut my eyes, I had no problems falling asleep, even if the snoring was loud, I was tired enough from all of this confusion…

"Hey Tohru wake up!" It was the sound of another voice I didn't recognise; great…I guess it wasn't a dream. I sighed and opened my eyes to the orange haired boy from before, we was looking down on me and I felt myself blush. "Hey, did you really lose your memory?" He asked lowering his voice, he looked a bit concerned, I wondered what this boy was like. "I think so..So whats your name?" I asked sitting up in my bed, and still had my eyes locked onto him. "But you know who I am!" He sighed, "Im Kyo Sohma, and you're Tohru Honda" Kyo…That name doesn't sound familiar, neither does my name. "W-wait..does that mean I'm not related to you or anyone here? Where are my parents?" I blinked a few times, damn, I never knew losing your memory would suck this much.

Kyo sighed and looked annoyed, "I don't have time to explain your life story, just go back to sleep.." and with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me in this massive pink bed. I decided to get out of bed to search for some answers. I got out of bed, getting on my feet and realised I felt super tired, not as in sleepy tired, like an 'I've been exercising all day' sort of tired. I ignored it and walked out of my room, the house had many rooms and I wondered where Kyo went, i just went with my gut and chose the room which was directly opposite mine, i quickly opened the door, and saw Kyo about to put on pants as he was fully naked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled, his face went completly red, i wasnt sure if he was blushing or just angry. "G-gomen!" I yelled and quickly shut the door. Oh gosh, i just saw him naked, but he sure does have a big d-why am i thinking perverted?! I shook my head and walked to the stairs, and slowly walked down, making sure noone saw me, including Kyo just in case.. I heard the sound of a tv, so i walked in the direction of the sound, peeping around the corners. I saw the purple haired boy from before watching the tv with a sleepy look on his face, I was about to enter what looked like the lounge room when i felt a hand on my shoulder. "Eeep!" I yelped, the shreak just slipped out a little too loud, by this point i turned around and saw a man with black hair, he looked really nice. "Tohru you bad little rice ball, you should be asleep!" He pouted, "U-um excuse me but who are you?" He looked at my very plainly and then replied, "Im Shigure Sohma, you live with us!" Wait, i live with these people? What about my parents..? The situation got much more confusing and it hurt my head a bit just thinking about it. "S-sorry..ill be going back to bed now!" I quickly ran off and shut my eyes, i didnt want to live with these strange men, i then tripped on a foot it felt like, and i felt someone catch me, silly me, i had my eyes shut the whole time. Then i quickly opened them and Shigure was gone, and in his place was a black dog, sitting in front of me, with Shigure's clothes surrounding him. "W-what..?" Am i dreaming? I couldnt be, it felt too real to be a dream, i causiously walked into the lounge room and asked the boy what happened, he got up quickly and was about to check it out when Shigure i think, walked in wagging his tail with a huge sweatdrop on his forehead. The boy then sighed and hugged me, my face felt really hot, i must of been blushing, then to my suprise the boy disappeared into a huge purple poof, and when the smoke like substance faded, there stood the boy, as a grey little rat with purple eyes. "Im sorry you had to see this Miss Honda, my name is Yuki Sohma and our family has had a curse where we transform into the 12 animals of the zodiac, Kyo, who im sure you've met, is a cat, and Shigure here is a dog." Yuki sighed, I couldnt believe my eyes, a rat was talking, and Yuki is now a rat? "O-okay..Its a little hard to believe, but its understandable.." I bowed my head, "Sorry for any inconvienence.."

Shigure chuckled and sat down (still as a dog) on the mat, "You see Tohru...You live with us, Me, Yuki and Kyo, you're father died when you were very small, and your mother died in a terrible car crash about 3 years ago, so ever since you have lived here, before you lived here, you decided to live in a tent alone, not until we found out. And also, you are our housekeeper and you work for your room, and you also work as a office janitor for the Sohma Office, of course if you dont feel confortable working there, you can always quit." The room went silent, it was very awkward, so that was my past... I cant really believe it.. I had tears in my eyes. "Dont cry Miss Honda, you have us if you feel sad or uncomfortable.." Yuki said with a little smile. I sniffed up my tears, and smiled. "I-i guess i should get some more sleep.." I quickly walked upstairs to my room, and shut the door. I collapsed on my bed, face first. This is so hard to believe, why did i stay with these strange people in the first place? I feel stupid just thinking about it. I sighed and got under my blankets, ready to go asleep, when Kyo burst in, his face was still red from before, i could tell we actually was blushing now. "By the way, tomorrow go to the forest, just outside our house at 9am, dont be late, i have to tell you something.." And with that Kyo ran out and shut the door. I wonder what he wanted to tell me, and why did we have to go to the forest just to talk? I became very curious, and looked over to the window and noticed that it was sunset, i sure did sleep a long time. I sighed and fell asleep, its so weird here...

**Akari: So did you like chapter 2? I did myself ;3**

**Kyo: What so you could write about me being naked?!**

**Akari: Ehhh...when did you get here?!**

**Kyo: Just answer my question!**

**Akari: U-umm no! O/O**

**Kyo: Sure sure... *crosses arms***

**Akari: A-anyway..please review so you can tell me what you thought or any requests for the story would be appreciated too! Bye! **


	3. The Day That I Loved Him

**Akari: Hi minna! I would like to give a big thank you to: MaxwellsFanFic! Its seems you like my story eh? I'm so happy that you do :) I will try and post new chapters as much as I can! Oh and also.. Thank you Mason! I'm sorry if you were about to cry! I didn't mean to make it that sad! D; Okay here we go! Haha that sounds something like Mario would say! X'3**

My ears flinched to the sound of a squawking rooster as I woke up with a groan, I looked at the clock which was on my bedside table, it read: 6:00am. Damn rooster, I have another 3 hours until I have to meet up with Kyo in the forest...What should I do before then..? I lazily got out of bed, and noticed I was wearing some baggy clothes which looked a lot like the clothes that Kyo was wearing when I woke up in that strange room with the green haired man, I blushed when I realised I must of gotten dressed by Kyo if I'm wearing his clothes...My mind pushed back the perverted thoughts of what he saw when undressing me, and walked over to some drawers and opened the top one. These must be my clothes before I lost my memory..I pulled out a light blue shirt with a print of yellow butterflies all over it; this will do, and then grabbed a random pair of jeans.

I had finished getting dressed and wondered if anyone else was up, wait..Didn't Shigure say that I was their housekeeper or something? I must like cleaning then... I sighed and exited my room and went downstairs, checking to see if anyone was awake yet. Nope, there was no one to be found, the house was silent.

Hmmm...what should I do in the meantime..? I felt like checking out all the rooms in the house, but if someone caught me, it would be too shameful.. I was about to go back into my room and sleep a little bit more, when I heard the loud sound of someone knocking on the door, should I answer it? I cautiously walked over to the door and opened it, it was a little boy with blonde hair, and was wearing a pink girly dress, "U-um hello..?" I asked, maybe I had knew him before I lost my memory; it would be rude if I had."Heyy Tohru! I heard from Hatori that you lost your memory yesterday, but if didn't believe him, so I decided to come over here and see for myself! So is it true? What's it like?" He asked, he sounded very young; maybe he was in elementary school, so it was obvious that I knew him before, "U-um..What's your name? I don't really remember much about you or anyone else.." I looked down at my feet and felt guilty; I wish I would have at least remembered a little about my past, but nope. "I'm Momiji Sohma! So you must have lost your memory! That's too bad..You probably don't remember what Kyo said to you a few months ago right?" I looked back up and realised what he said about Kyo, what Kyo say to me..? A confession maybe? I thought really hard for a second hoping it would come back to me, but sadly no. "No I don't..what did he say?" I hope Momiji will tell me, but then again, maybe not. "Mmm..I promised to him I wouldn't say..But he's probably going to tell you sooner or later, he told me he would maybe today!" Momiji smiled sweetly at me, ahhh my brain hurts from thinking about it, what did he say?! I was getting very curious. Wait..Maybe that's why Kyo wanted to meet up with me in the forest, maybe he wanted to tell me! Then, I did something that I wouldn't normally do, well at least if think so, I don't really remember.. "OK! I gotta go Momiji! See you later!" Then I ran back inside and slammed the door, I was really excited all of a sudden, I ran back to the clock that was next to the TV, it said: 7:30am, **(Don't ask me why time suddenly skipped..I'm lazy and couldn't think of any way to skip time!) **My mouth dropped open how much time I spent talking with Momiji, I'm running out of time, I must get there before he does! I don't really know why I'm rushing so much, there's still 2 hours and a half until I should start going, but anyway.. I quickly ran out the front door, closing it behind me, and ran towards the forest, Hmm..I wonder where I should wait,.. I decided to wait right at the entrance of the forest; he's bound to find me here. I sat down at the foot of a large tree and started to relax, I sighed and stared up at the sky, it's such a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky..The sun was warming my body, and it felt so relaxing, almost too relaxing, before I could stop myself, I fell asleep...

"Tohru wake up.." I heard the sound of a soft voice, if slowly opened my eyes, it was Kyo! Who knew his loud voice could be so soft.. "Mmm..yes..?" I answered sitting up. He paused for a bit with a concerned look on his face, "Why did you fall asleep at the entrance of the forest? Anyone could have done bad things to you..!" His voice was still soft, ahhh I could listen to this heavenly voice all day.. "Sorry about that.." I stood on my feet, and looked into his red eyes, it was silent for a few seconds and then he broke the silence, "I asked you to come here because...I wanted to tell you what I said to you before you lost your memory..." Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's telling me what he said, just like Momiji said would happen, **(Uhh does that make any sense? Eh heh..I hope so!)** I felt my face become very hot, and prepared for what we has about to tell me, "...I told you something, a few months ago, I-it was...a confession.." He blushed a bit and kept on talking, "Before I tell you what I said, I want to make sure..That you NEVER go with that stupid rat..." I quickly nodded and was eager to hear the rest, "I-I love you Tohru..." He mumbled while looking me in the eye.. Ahhhh...my eyes went swirly and blushed, he then did something I never expected.. He kissed me on the lips while hugging me, then POOF! He transformed into a orange cat, and was sitting in my arms with his little kitty face all blushed.

"I-i love you too.." I replied quietly with him in my arms I walked back to the house.

**Akari: Ahhh how was that?! I never actually expected that to happen either! It just...slipped out x'3**

**Kyo: ... /**

**Akari: ...Ehh..so please review! That would be awesome! ;)**


	4. Still Very Confused

**Akari: Oh my gosh im about to explode with happiness! Thank you all for the reviews! Yay! This happens to be my most viewed fanfiction ;D *Hands out cookies for all* Here you go minna for reading and reviewing! Oh by the way..Im actually a Kyo fan, which means i sorta hate Yuki, so sorry for all them Yuki fans, if you review and tell me if you are, i will compromise somehow and..I dunno! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, hope you like chapter 4!**

**Kyo: /**

I was still confused why Kyo had kissed me like that, and why did i say that i loved him too? I don't even know him that well yet, i guess i didn't want to hurt his feelings..

We walked back to the house, and i was holding Kyo's clothes, it was the middle of summer so of course it was very hot, i wonder how Kyo manages having all of that fur as a cat, his face was still very blushed from before and we didnt say a word to each other. Mmm his fur is so soft... "What are you two doing?" Yuki looked very annoyed for some reason, he was standing on the porch, leading against a wall. I wonder if he saw us... "And why are you transformed like that you stupid cat?! If someone were to see you..Oh and by the way, i saw what you did to her, and all im going to say is...I'm not giving up on her if that's what you think!" And with that, Yuki walked inside with a clenched fist, it looked like he wanted to fight Kyo, but for some reason he didn't..

"What was that about..?" I asked in confusion, I'm always confused these days, i guess i still have a lot to learn about the Sohma's and all the people i met in the past. Kyo sighed and replied, "We always fight like that, but usually its much worse than that, maybe because you're here.." His face yet again, turned back to bright red. I put Kyo down after slightly hugging him, then all of a sudden, POOF! There was a orange coloured smoke that covered Kyo, then it cleared out, and he was...Naked! My face went fully red and i quickly turned around and bowed, "S-sorry! W-what happened...?" I felt a shiver down my back, this was indeed very strange.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you but when we transform back, we happen to be naked, sorry 'bout that.." I heard the sound of him picking his clothes off the ground and getting changed, why do i feel so nervous and embarrassed when he's naked...? "I'm done.." He sighed and i saw his gorgeous face once again, why am i thinking like this?! "Come on, let's have lunch.." His face was still red as he grabbed my hand and he took me to the kitchen, he's so cute... He stopped as we entered the kitchen and he let go of my hand, "So..You usually cook for us so..The fridge is there..." Kyo blushed and then left with me standing there. I cook huh..? Curiously, i opened the fridge and saw it was fully packed with all sorts of food, hmm..what should i cook..? Wait..I just remembered i don't remember how to cook! Crap! I sighed and closed the fridge door, i feel like I've let everyone down, including Kyo..

Why why why...?! I walked back into the lounge room, and went up to Kyo who was on the lounge watching TV, "U-um..Kyo, i don't remember how to cook.." I said quietly, he looked up at me, he looked very guilty, "Oh right, i forgot.." He mumbled, "Stupid rat!" There was a moment of silence, then the sound of very loud footsteps down the stairs, "What did you call me?!" Yuki yelled back, he looked very angry, i stared to freak out a little because as he walked up to us, he looked like he was about to punch him, "Tohru says that she doesn't remember how to cook..." Kyo said plainly.

Yuki then stopped running and stood there, with guilt washed over his face, "I will get some books for Miss Honda at school, teaching her how to cook, so i guess I'll just buy some takeaway.." His voice went very calm, i felt so sorry..."Would you like to come with me Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, still with the calmest voice ever, "Don't go with him, he's evil.." Kyo whispered just loud enough for me to hear, he must have been joking. "Sure.." I replied, the we walked out the front door, i looked behind me just before i was about to close the door, and looked back at Kyo with a, I'm sorry face.

It was silent most of the way to the shops, until Yuki broke the silence, "I'm sorry about my cousin Miss Honda, he can be a little rude sometimes.." I wondered why he said that, he seems like the kindest person ever, well to me at least. "That's ok.." I replied, this guy sure was boring.

**(Scene shift to back when they go back home, sorry..Again I'm too lazy to write about that.. =w=)**

We gathered around the table, me, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, "It looks delicious!" I broke the silence with a cheerful voice, everyone looked so depressed. "Itadakimasu.." We all said before digging in. I put a spoonful of Miso soup in my mouth, it was the best soup i had ever had! Well, at least i think so..

"Tohru, I've arranged that tomorrow that we all go to the Sohma Family House, so you can meet everyone, hopefully that will remind you of your past.." Shigure broke the silence, I finally get to meet their family, "Thank you Shigure.." I replied.

"Oh and by the way, tomorrow is when you go back to school, so we'll have to arrange the meet up early in the morning.." Shigure said. "Why don't you just organise it for the day after tomorrow?!" Kyo asked with a little anger, but not much. "Fine then.." Shigure pouted "You might be a little uncomfortable at school since you won't be able to remember your friends, they haven't been notified yet because I figured you can sort this out at school, I'm sure either Yuki or Kyo can show you around." Yuki and Kyo then death stared at each other and said at the same time, "I will!" Shigure chuckled, "Now now..Im sure you can work something out!" I smiled, i wonder why they're fighting over.._Me? _Maybe they both like me or something..

**(Time skip to where Tohru goes to bed!)**

After i said goodnight to everyone i went to my room and collapsed on my big pink bed, ahhh today was a yet again very confusing day.. and tomorrow i have to go back to school, i wonder what my friends are like.. I closed my eyes, planning to think a little, but instead i fell asleep, of course..

**Akari: That was chapter 4! Hmm..was it good? I think it was..**

**Kyo: Damn..**

**Akari: What is it Kyo?**

**Kyo: I lost to Yuki again..**

**Akari: Hey! Dont talk about that! It's going to be in my later chapters..! Okay so please review and yeah bye!**


	5. Off To School!

**Akari: Yo.. Haha! Do you know where that is from? Of course it's from the gorgeous Kyo Sohma ;3**

**Kyo: You calling me gorgeous..?**

**Akari: Ehh..no! Anyway, there has been a lot more reviews! I'm so happy! :') I'm glad you think its unique .laurent ! I might just call you Karen! Hmm..what shall happen?! Not even I know! xD I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! Here is chapter 5!**

"Wake up!" It was the sound of..Kyo? I opened my eyes to see that he was standing over me with a school uniform it looked like..Wait! "Am I late or something?! I asked quickly sitting up. "Yes of course you are! Quick!" He threw a school uniform on my lap and walked out, maybe it was mine..?

I quickly got dressed in the shirt and skirt, I hope this is the way they are worn, it felt like something was missing, but oh well, and with that I ran downstairs to see that Yuki and Kyo were waiting for me at the front door, glaring at each other, I face palmed myself mentally and remembered that last night they were fighting over me, oh damn, this is going to be one long day.

"Come on Miss Honda, we're late.." Yuki told me reaching out his hand, I just stared at it, I might hurt Kyo's feelings..Kyo looked angry and then reacted quickly by smacking Yuki's reached out hand, replacing it with his, I grabbed it and then he bolted out the door, who knew he could run that fast? I quickly turned my head while we were running to see Yuki's angry face. Oh no..

I just let Kyo run, I had no idea where we were going, I knew we were going to school, but the path and the surroundings seemed very new, too bad, I thought I would remember.. After in silence for what seemed like forever, we reached a school, it had tall, blue gates with spikes on the top, it looked a little like a prison, well at least the gates anyway. There was high school students everywhere, that reminds me.. Kyo let go of my hand and we walked slowing into the gates, i was panting, I must be unfit, "Um..Kyo, what year am I in?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you, Yuki and I are all in year 12, and there's three months until we graduate.." He replied with is fringe over his eyes and blushed, I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Tohru!" Two girls called out my name and were walking towards us, one had blonde hair, and one with dark green hair. Oh no, these must be my friends, I hope they're not too disappointed.. I looked at my feet, nervous as hell.

"What's wrong Tohru..?" One of them asked, since I was staring at my feet, I couldn't really tell which one said it. There was a moment of silence and then, "Haven't you heard? Tohru lost her memory a few days ago.." It was Kyo. I looked up at my friends, I feel so bad.. "Tohruu.." Both of the girls wept, somehow in harmony, they both hugged me. It felt a tiny familiar, but not much. I knew I shouldn't of asked at that moment, but of course I just had to.. "What are your names?" I asked. The green haired girl muttered something that it seemed only I could hear, "So it's true.."

"Im Arisa Uotani but you can call me Uo!" The blonde haired girl said with a smile, ~silence~ "And here is Saki Hanajimi, but we call her Hana.." She said with a sigh. "Why are you always like that Hana..? You know, spaced out..?" She sounded cool and tough. There was a long moment of silence, "I can sense the electro waves again...They say that Tohru did something with..you.." Hana pointed at Kyo who looked like he was about to fall asleep, he opened his eyes really wide and blushed a bright red. "N-nothing happened!" He quickly replied, then I felt myself blush, that just made things a whole lot worse.. Uo walked up to Kyo and stared him in the eye which made him freak out a little, "What did you do to her you damn orange top?!" She clenched her left fist, i shivered a bit. "Nothing!" Kyo quickly ran off blushing a bright red. "That's right you'd better run!" Uo yelled out, she didn't chase after him, phew.. So I guess these are my friends..and I'm in year 12 huh.. "So Tohru...What did he do..?" Uo came up to me with a little overprotection in her eyes, ahh..I can't tell her that he kissed me! Maybe they are my friends but...I just couldn't do it. "Nothing.." I replied. "Ok Tohru, I believe you.." Hana was still staring at me with a dark aura around her, these are some strange friends I have.

*Ringg ring!* The bell rung in my ear, owww... I wonder where Yuki is.. "Come on Tohru, we'll show you around quickly..!" Said Uo as we walked somewhere..this school sure is big!

Yuki's POV

I reached out my hand so me and Miss Honda could walk together to school, until Kyo smacked it and replaced it with his, to my surprise she actually took it, then they bolted! How dare he! I death stared him from behind. Poor Miss Honda.. I closed the front door and walked to school alone.. It was a beautiful morning, it would of been much better if Miss Honda were here.. Damn that cat! Why does he always have to ruin everything? I kicked a pebble in frustration.

Suddenly I heard the sound of girls laughing, where was it coming from? I looked behind me and to my horror there were two girls on bicycles, riding all over the vegetable patch that me and Miss Honda made together, the last memory of her before she changed.. "How dare you!" I yelled, running towards them, it was out of my personality, but i was planning to bash the crap out of them, how dare they! I got there and then they stopped and stared at me for a second, "Awww..little boy is sad for his precious garden~" one of them said with a evil glint in her eye, then they rode off laughing. I felt like screaming, but that is out of my prince character. I crouched down and sadly looked at my now, destroyed garden and saw some writing in the soil, it said, "Kero and Akari were here 2013" **(These two are me and Kerolamo, read her stories they are epic!) **Then I screamed with rage, pure rage~

**Akari: Mwahahaha watch Yuki suffer! ;3**

**Kyo: Damn I should of been there!**

**Akari: Next time Kyo... Anyway..was it good? Next chapter I'll write more of Tohru's experience at school, I just had to end it with that! I'm just that evil ;3**

**Kyo: Good job!**

**Akari: Why thank you! :') ok, so please review and bye!**


	6. Bad luck

**Akari: It's time for chapter 6! I sorta feel bad for all of my other stories because I haven't spent any time on them lately, just this one, I feel happy because so many people like it! :3**

**Kyo: I **_**will **_**beat that rat..**

**Akari: Again?! You're ruining the ending a bit there...**

**Kyo: *sigh***

**Akari: ...So anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, hope you like chapter 6!**

"Here is the year 12 area.." Uo showed me a large field with a lot of seats and tree's, Hana still had the most darkest aura around her, every time I looked at her, I often found she was staring at me. "Okay, that's all that you should see, quick we're really late for class!"Uo that ran off and I ran behind her, along with Hana still with a suspicious look on her face, damn I don't think she'll ever get over it. We ran through a super long hallway, passing all the classrooms with kids staring at us from inside, I hope we don't get in any sort of trouble, after all I could be a kid who always gets into trouble, or maybe a really good kid, this makes me even more nervous...

We finally got to a classroom, and Uo knocked on the door and opened the door, my head was down slightly, I'm so nervous! "Sorry we're late sir, me and Hana had to show Tohru around the school.." Uo said as we walked to the table, we were about to sit down when the teacher sounded like he was in a really bad mood, "And why would you be showing Miss Honda around the school?!" Then I realised that Shigure didn't inform the school that I had lost my memory, I could just tell that this was about to turn into a very bad day. "Oh, she lost all of her memory the other day sir.." Uo replied, she too looked very worried, and Hana still looked as gloomy as before. I braced myself for being in serious trouble; the teachers face was going very red. "I'm sorry Miss Arisa, but I haven't had any sort of confirmation of that, are you lying to me?!" His voice was getting louder by the second, and all eyes were on us, I sure don't like the feeling of everyone staring at me.

There was a moment of silence, more like a century of silence; I was sweating a lot, then I did the unexpected, I may as well use my time of losing my memory since I can't really be blamed much... I stood up from my seat and bowed, "I'm sorry sir, but _it is true! _Sorry for any inconvenience ..." Then with that I sat down and hid my eyes with my fringe, I was just asking for trouble, he didn't seem like the friendly type. I heard the faintest gasp from Hana, oh no have I done something wrong?! "Miss Honda go to the principal's office, right this instant!" He was practically yelling at this point, damn... As I silently stood up and walked out, i saw at the corner of my eye, Kyo. He looked just as shocked as everyone else in the room, I've never seen him like this, I guess I must of been good then..

I closed the door behind me and just as I walked away I heard the teacher whispering to the class, I couldn't hear what he was saying though, I guess today isn't my lucky day, in fact the past few days haven't been that good, except for..When Kyo kissed me.. I felt my face go red…

Then I realised I had no idea where the principal's office actually was, so I found myself wondering around the school aimlessly and hoping I would find it, but the school was _very big_.. And I'm not exaggerating either. I sighed and decided to sit down on the seat in the big field which happened to be right in front of me. Then I looked up at the bright blue sky, wait..That reminds me..I wonder where Yuki is, I didn't see him this morning at all…I then felt guilty..

Yuki's Pov

After seeing the message that those two girls wrote in the soil, along with my garden being completely squashed, I felt like going on a massive rage through the city, but then again that's something Kyo would do, so I decided just quickly go to school. I must be late… I stood back up, sighed and set off on the usual morning route to school. I must make it up to Miss Honda somehow for the damn cat running off with her like that, I swear she's being brainwashed by him. The birds were chirping in the trees above me and it sounded like that they were trying to cheer me up, it didn't help much though.

Then I heard the familiar sounds of a group of girls, they appeared out of the bushes suddenly then I saw that they were Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita and Mio Yamagishi. "Ohayou-" I was interrupted by them singing, " L-O-V-E, We love Yuki,Yuki! L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Love, l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love!" Oh it's just the prince Yuki fan club; I often wonder why they apparently love me so much… "Yuuki!" Motoko squealed and then lunged towards me, about to hug me. I skilfully leapt to the side, watching her fall to the ground with a 'THUD!' I felt guilty, but it's what us Sohma's must do I guess.. "I'm sorry Miss Minagawa, must I really must hurry to school now, I'm very late and you all are too…" And with that I walked off with my eyes hidden under my fringe, just as I turned the corner I heard them whisper, "That's our Yuki…" It's really hard being popular…

Back to Tohru's Pov

I stared into the big blue sky for a while, and every once in a while checking if I saw anyone come up to me, then I'd be doomed for sure. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Hello Miss Honda, why aren't you in class?" It was Yuki, as he approached me I quickly stood up, sweat dropping. He might think bad of me if I told him that I was sent to the principal's office.. "I-I was just getting some fresh air…Its hard losing your memory and all.." I lied. "Well I happen to be in your class so let's walk there together…" I just nodded and freaked out in my head, but if he's there and I have some backup maybe the teacher will actually believe me this time.. It was silent the whole time there, i felt like saying something to him to break the silence, but i would probably stutter too much, so i decided not to.

*knock knock* Yuki knocked on the door of our classroom, and then we entered, i don't know i didn't run at that moment before the teacher saw me, i was so damn nervous!

**Akari: Thats all folks! X'3 anyway, time for me to watch my anime and all will be good! :)**

**Kyo: Shouldnt you write some more?**

**Akari: NO! IM CRAVING ANIMEEEE!**

**Kyo: Ehhh ok then...**

**Akari: Please review that would be awesome, ok bye! Time to watch animeee!**


	7. Gomen minna!

Akari: Hey minna it's me, i sorta lost my usb full of my fanfiction which means i wont be able to post another chapter for a while.. Ahhh gomen!

Kyo: This is terrible, Yuki might just win...

Akari: Ahhhh no he wont! Ok so i will find my usb as soon as possible, and im sorry if you all have to wait a while...Bye for now! TT^TT


	8. More Freaking Bad Luck

**Akari: Yes! Ive finally found my usb! It felt like forever since ive posted a new chapter!**

**Kyo: Its only been a few days..**

**Akari: Heh heh..well i lost track of time by watching alot of anime..anyway! I'll make it up to you all by making this chapter super long! If i can that is..**

**Kyo: What do you mean if you can?!**

**Akari: I-ill try my best ok?! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, oh by the way! You guys should watch the newly released anime called Love Lab! Im waiting for the last episode w **

**Kyo: Get on with the story you baka!**

**Akari: D-dont start that again...Okay! Enjoy chapter 8!**

I looked at the teacher, ready to get a real lecture, but luckily for me it was another teacher, she had brown hair, and sure did have big boobs.. "Sorry to interrupt Shikijo-sensei.." Yuki said politely. **(This character was stolen of Mahoromatic as I couldn't think of a character that's a teacher..) **"That's okay Sohma-kun, please sit down along with..Um whats your name?" She asked looking at me. Me and Yuki walked to my seat and before I sat down I replied "I'm Tohru Honda.." It still seemed like a new name for me, I sighed as I sat down and realised that I was sitting next to Kyo and he smiled at me so sweetly, I felt a dark aura coming from the other side of me and saw that Yuki was death staring Kyo, then they did nothing but stare at each other, as if I was a prize from a competition it sure felt that way.

**(Time skip to after school, honestly I'm so lazy.. =w=)**

After saying goodbye to Uo and Hana and feeling relieved that Hana seemed back to normal, I walked with Yuki and Kyo home, they were both fighting over me _again, _about who should hold my hand on the way home, all I can say is there was a lot of slapping between them two. After a lot of yelling I made a compromise to hold both of their hands, then it became quiet as Kyo blushed like crazy while I just smiled at him, I didn't pay much attention to Yuki though, I don't think I like him all that well.. **(Sorry for all them Yuki fans but…ahhh I just hate Yuki! ;P)**

We finally got home with a whole lot of blushing and silence, and just as we entered the door we saw Shigure in a tuxedo and me and Kyo burst out laughing, while Yuki just stood there shaking his head at us, b-but it was j-just so funny! Shigure chuckled a bit and smiled, "Do I look that bad..?" he asked with a smile, "No you don't, they're just being idiots.." Yuki replied with a sigh, as soon as he said that I could tell that Kyo was going to yell at him, and of course I was right. "What did you call us?!" Kyo yelled, releasing his hand from mine and running over to him, and before I knew it I heard a big punch and to my surprise Yuki had punched Kyo and he went flying across the room and smacked against the wall. "Kyo!" I cried, running over to him "Are you okay?!" I had a new sort of hate for Yuki now; you shouldn't just go around punching people like that..! He was about to reply to me when Shigure interrupted, "Now now, calm down you too, before you start anything and destroy my house, we have to go to the Sohma Family House to introduce Tohru to everyone.." We all looked at Shigure, somehow in sync "I thought we were going tomorrow?" Yuki asked, I swear I've never seen him smile yet.. "No, everyone has plans tomorrow and we agreed that this afternoon would be perfect so come on lets go.." Shigure replied as he pushed me and Kyo who just stood there out the door.

**(Time skip to when they arrive, again..I'm very lazy =w=)**

We all got out of the parked car and I looked up at the family house, or whatever it was called, it was so tall and huge, I wondered how many people they have in their family, Yuki opened that gate for us and Momiji randomly appeared from the bushes, "Heeyy Tohru! You're here!" I just smiled and nodded, I was too busy looking at the size of the house that I didn't notice a whole group of people that I had never seen before came out from behind the bushes too, by the looks of it, there were about 8 of them, they all seemed really mysterious, coming out of the bushes like that. One of them which had black and white hair came up to me and looked behind him and looked at another man, he had purple hair, he looked like a older version of Yuki, "Do i do it now?" He asked, the older version of Yuki nodded and before i knew it, my face went red and he hugged me and POOF! He transformed into a cute little cow, soon after a whole lot of guys ran up to me and hugged me, it was so awkward and embarressing!

There, in front of my eyes, sat a cow, a bunny, a monkey, a sheep, a seahorse, and a snake. As well as two girls which were standing behind them they transformed into a brown little pig and a little tiger, everyone around me had turned into animals, well except for Yuki, Kyo and Shigure who were standing beside me, as well as the older version of Yuki.

"Welcome to the Sohma family Tohru!" The older version of Yuki grinned, "Im Akito, the head of the family." There was a moment of awkward silence as i accepted my life before i had lost my memory, all of the animals lined up in a line in front of me, all with huge sweat drops on their forehead, as Akito walked in front of them, stopping at each animal and introducing them. "Here is Hatsuharu.." Akito pointed at Hatsuharu and kept on walking, "Here is Momiji, who im guessing you already met.." My face went blue, i felt like fainting, but then again, i dont really know how to.

"This is Ritsu.." Akito kept walking, as if he were a tour guide or something, he seemed nice, but at the same time, sort of evil as he had a smirk plastered on his face. "This is Hiro.." The Sohma family sure was big, bigger than i had imagined. "This is Hatori.." "This is Ayame.." "Here is Kagura.." "And finally..Here is Kisa.." Akito stopped at the small tiger and smirked at me, i dont know what washed over me but, i had a strange urge to hug the tiger...After all, it was so cute! I squealed as i ran towards the tiger and hugged her, i could see at the corner of my eye, everyone sweat dropped, even Akito, then i heard Kyo mumble, "Some things change, and some things stay the same.." Im pretty sure i was the only one that heard him, "Your soooo cute Kisa!" I squealed with love hearts in my eyes. There was a long moment of silence then POOF! Somehow in sync, everyone transformed back, naked! I opened my eyes to see a bunch of naked people, staring at me, just as i noticed i was hugging a naked girl, i squealed, closed my eyes and ran for my life, with my face all blushed.

I must seem like a real pervert, hugging a naked little girl like that, but then again, its not really my fault that they transformed then, ahhhhh! I felt myself crash into someone, oh no oh no...Who did i crash into? It felt like they were naked...I quickly opened my eyes and say myself lying on top of none other than Kyo! Both of our faces were fully blushed as i quickly jumped off his naked body and ran, making sure i didnt bump into anyone else, all eyes were on me.

"Why am i so clumsyyy?!" I yelled as i ran to hide behind a tree, i felt like dying in a hole and disappering, all i heard next was, "Thats my Tohru.." It was Kyo's voice, just my freaking luck... Then i passed out...

**Akari: I know i know! I promised to make this chapter longer but...but...My phone flipped out on me and now i have hardly any vocaloid left.. D;**

**Kyo: How does a phone flip out on you?**

**Akari: Well..I turned it on one day and..there was a random passcode on there that i didnt recall putting there...so i had no choice but to reset my whole phone...Losing alot of data and stuff TT^TT**

**Kyo: Damn..**

**Akari: Waaaaaaa.! A-anyway...please review...byeee! D; *Runs away***

**Kyo: W-wait! You cant just leave meeeee!**


	9. Time skip time!

**Akari: Heyy! It's chapter 9! I cant believe theirs been so many reviewers! And theirs been a total of 901 views! :) :)**

**Kyo: Get on with it already! They're waiting for you..**

**Akari: Ahhhh ok! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and please tell me in your review if your a Kyo or Yuki fan because...Im sorta a Kyo fan so it would help if i knew! **

**Kyo: Hurry up!**

**Akari: Ok ok! Fine! Here is chapter 9!**

I woke up, lying on the ground, and seeing the same people who were once naked, all looking at me from above, but they were all dressed just like before they transformed, was i dreaming? I hope so at least, that was so embarressing, falling on top of Kyo like that, he must think im some sort of pervert or something.

I saw a hand reach out in front of me, it was Kyo, i grabbed it and got back up on my feet and we both blushed at each other and looked away. He must of been just as embarressed as i was. "Sorry about that Tohru.." Akito frowned, "I didnt expect it to turn out quite that way..Oh and by the way..None of the boys here, including Kyo, can get married to an outsider..." Akito smirked and i realised what he had said, was i an outsider..? I nodded to him and sighed, even if thats true, i still have feelings for Kyo no matter what.

**(Time skip to when Tohru, Kyo and Yuki leave.. =w= I admit..Im a little lazy..)**

We all got back into Shigure's car and drove off, i sat in the back with Kyo while Yuki and Shigure were in the front, it was silent the whole way home. I just stared out the window, looking at the orange sunset, somehow it reminded me of Kyo. I looked back at him and he smiled sweetly at me and then he turned back to stare out the window.

"What shall we have for dinner?" Shigure asked as we stopped in the driveway, I wish i could of at least remember how to cook, then i could prepare something really nice to make up for my clumsiness. "We could get takeaway again?" Yuki suggested, "I could go and walk there with Miss-" Yuki was interrupted with a familar loud voice, "No you dont you damn rat, i'll walk there with Tohru!" It was Kyo, i sure do love his sweet voice.

I nodded to Kyo as we got out of the car and walked off together with a depressed Yuki in the background. It was starting to get dark by the time we got to town, which made it even more awkward for me since..You know i was with a guy alone. "What do you want for dinner?" Kyo asked, looking at me. I-i never got asked that before, but then again i dont really know anymore. "What was my favourite food before i lost my memory?" I asked with a inoccent smile, "I know, rice balls!" Kyo replied with a huge smile, "After all you are my little rice ball..!" My face went red with embarressment, he must of really loved me before i lost my memory. We walked into the rice ball shop and ordered a huge tray of rice balls including ones with tuna, and ones with plums.

**(Time skip to dinner!~)**

We all sat at the table, before eating we all said, "Itadakimasu!" Im still not sure why we do before eating but oh well, if Kyo does it then i will too. We all talked about our day, and Yuki tried reminding me of my past, but nothing seemed familar.. And all i can say is those rice balls sure did taste yummy, and also somewhat familar..

**(Time skip forward 3 more months.. =w=)**

My eyes shot open as the alarm buzzed in my ear and i was so excited! Why? Well because me, Kyo and Yuki are graduating today! I was super excited about what my future would be like after school, I rushed around my room, getting my school uniform on and brushing my hair, putting some blue ribbons in my hair like Yuki taught me how to do, apparently i had these on all the time before i lost my memory, i sure did have good taste. "La la la!" I sang, as i rushed out of my room, downstairs to the kitchen table, Yuki and Kyo were already dressed and eating breakfast, they both looked as excited as i did, even Kyo.

I sat down in front of the bacon and eggs set out for me from Yuki, after shoving a mouthful of eggs in my mouth i happily chirped, "I cant believe we're finally graduating! What are you two going to do after school is over?" I asked, "I might go to university and study something i enjoy." Yuki smiled at me, "What about you Kyo?" I asked, looking at him, he thought for a moment and then replied, "I dunno, maybe fall in love with a certain someone.." He smiled at me sweetly and Yuki death stared him.. I wondered if he were talking about me so i blushed.

Breakfast was all eaten and without a second thought we all ran to school with huge smiles, i was a little sad at first, but you never know what could happen!

I dont really know why we ran there in such a rush, there was plenty of time left until our graduation starts, i was just full of energy and ran there at full speed, along with Kyo and Yuki of course.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo smiled at me, and Hana just smiled, "Im so excited about out graduation! I wonder what my future is going to be like?" I said cheerfully, "I might be a police woman.." Hana said all mysterious, we all laughed and agreed that she would spook all the criminals with her scary aura.

The bell went, and we all walked to the hall, and what was about to happen would be the most suprising of my entire life, well at least i think so...

**Akari: Oooohhh i left it in suspenceeee...!**

**Kyo: What the heck was that massive time skip for?!**

**Akari: Well...i didnt really know what to write next so i just thought i should time skip to the next 3 months..**

**Kyo: You baka! **

**Akari: Y-you meanieeeee! TT^TT *Runs away***

**Kyo: *sigh* Ok so..Review and stuff...**


	10. The Start Of A Very Long Graduation

**Akari: Yeaahh its chapter 10! But i can tell this fanfiction is coming to its end, noooo! I'll be sad because this fanfiction has got 900 views ;( ...Ah hah! I know, i will stall as much as i can, im good at that! ;3**

**Kyo: You're going to stall? Really? How pathetic are you?**

**Akari: You try writing a fanfiction and making it as long as you can! You have lots of mind blanks as for what to write next! I will probably have a sequal too! So anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! This is chapter 10! :)**

There was suspence in the air, i could tell something big was going to happen, you know when you have those instincts? Well i had one now as we walked to the hall for our graduation ceremony, there was a lot of chatter around and the whole of year 12 was getting ready for our big day. I wonder what a graduation will be like since i havent heard much about it, it sure does sound exciting!

We arrived at the hall after a long walk from the school gates (this school sure is big), and as soon as we set foot in the enormous hall, i became very excited, but at the same time, kinda scared since the principal of our school was kinda scary looking, he had a bald head, wore a tuxedo and had an evil smirk that looked excalty like Akito's, the both of them really creeped me out. It was very loud in the hall, after all there were about 100 year 12 people, or so i thought, there was probably way more, going by the amount of noice, i couldnt even hear Kyo's voice as he yelled at Uo, thats how loud it was.

All of a sudden i heard the screaching sound of a microphone and i looked up at the principal who was now on the stage and tapping his foot impatiently and looked pretty angry, the whole of the hall went silent, and me, Kyo, Yuki, Uo and Hana found our seats which had our names on them and sat down, i wondered why they would need to label our chairs, but fortunatly all of our seats where next to each other. "Ah hem..That took way too long to get settled year 12, i expect better of you all!" He had a lot of anger in his voice which reminded me i dont really know his name. "Ok, I will make this graduation fairly quick since you're all probably eager to leave as soon as possible and go home student free, but this might take a while since there are quite a lot of you to give out graduation certificates.." There was a awkward silence and i could feel my heart beating really fast, im not really sure whether its because i was nervous, or scared, or excited, i guess you can say i was feeling all three of them mixed into one.

The principal (what ever his name was) walked across the stage with the sound of his clinking shoes, and picked up the huge pile of certificates which a very frightened girl with long red hair and odango buns gave him, i could tell even from the back of the hall that she was trembling, maybe she had stage fright. "Hey Miss Honda, that girl there who gave the principal the certificates is the one who destroyed my garden that we made, along with that other girl who is on stage..." Yuki whispered to me and pointed at the two girls who were the only ones on stage, sitting on chairs, along with the principal and his loud shoes.

Wait a second..I remember those girls, they came into our classroom about a week ago, they seemed very strange...

Flashback~

_It was about a week ago when we were in math class, studing algebra, it was pretty hard, but Yuki helped me out and now they seem really easy,then we heard a knock at the door and two girls entered, one with long red hair with odango buns, she was very pale and had the most scared look on her face that i had ever saw, she stood behind the other girl with her head down and a blue face she looked like she was going to pass out, and one had long blue hair, she seemed very confident, completly opposite to the girl hiding behind her, and also looked polite too. "Hello, sorry to interrupt miss.." The one with blue hair said as she walked up to the teacher's desk, along with the red haired girl trailing behind her. "Oh yes, you're the girls who are joining our math class, ok, there are two free spaces next to Yuki over there." Shikijo-sensei pointed to the two empty desks that were next to where Yuki sat. They both walked over to them silently, "Oh yes, these two girls are Akari Akaza, and Kero Kyoko, please make them feel welcome, now get on with your work sheet now.." Then she looked down back onto her desk and continued to mark our tests. Everyone stared at them both, its not easy being the new kids, i sort of know how they both feel. Then when they both sat down and both looked confused as to what to do, the most strangest thing happened next._

_Yuki looked over to Kero and had a warm smile, like he always has. "Would you like me to get you two a work sheet?" He asked, Akari didnt reply, but she only death stared Yuki and said nothing, i wondered if they met before, and Kero death stared him too but she replied, "No, we dont want your crummy work sheet.." She whispered this so the teacher wouldnt hear, and by the looks of it, noone else heard but me, Yuki and Kyo. Yuki had the most shocked look on his face and looked like he was going to rage at any moment, but he just quickly looked back down on his work sheet, like nothing had ever happened, he looked pretty scared too. _

_And so from then on, whenever we had Math, Kero and Akari would sit in those same seats, and everytime i swear they gave him a worser death stare each lesson, but they never did have a fight, at least they did with their eyes._

End Of Flashback~

The principal by this stage had given out at least 20 certificates and me and all of my friends hadnt been called up yet, this was going to be one heck of a long graduation, but i could sence the suprise was coming, real soon..

**Akari: Ooooh...Again, i finish the chapter in suspeceeee!**

**Kyo: I now see what you meant when you said you'd stall as much as you could..What was up with that flashback?!**

**Akari: I already told you! Its all part of my 'I dont want my awesome fanfiction to end too soon' plan.**

**Kyo: And what's that plan supposed to be?**

**Akari: I try and make the most chapters as the end draws near!**

**Kyo: That doesnt make any sense..**

**Akari: It does so! Anyway, please review and tell me if you're a Kyo or Yuki fan so i can decide the ending already! So far it is... 1 for Kyo, 1 for Yuki!**

**Kyo: Who's the 1 for my side?**

**Akari: ...Ehh..me.. o/o**

**Kyo: *Facepalm..***

**Akari: Ok, bye for now! :)**


	11. The Slowest Graduation Ever

**Akari: Yeahh chapter 11! Im getting real heated up now! According to my caculations...There should be 2 more chapters until the end.. D; *death music* Im sad..But i will most likely make a sequal because i love you all! 3**

**Kyo: You say that too much..**

**Akari: Ehh..what do you mean?**

**Kyo: You always say that you love everyone, but thats impossible..**

**Akari: *twitch twitch* B-but i do...Anyway! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and i can tell things are getting really heated up for Tohru, and i should know! I've planned it perfectly in my brain! :)**

**Kyo: Get on with it!**

**Akari: Fine fine... **

By this stage i was beginning to get super bored, especially the way the principal called out all of the names, he said it as slow as someone that was put on super slow mo, "mi..sa...ka..mik..o..to.." Ahh how slow can you go old man?! There was a few whispers as he called the names out, but it was mostly silent, as the people got called out they would stand on stage, recieve their certificate, get there photo taken, and walked was a _very slow process..._ And im not exaggerating either, i felt like falling asleep, but he might call my name, so i just talked to Uo about what jobs we were going to get. Then finally.. "To..hru...Ho...nd..a" It was finally my turn, i think i stood up at the end of 'To..hru'

It was exciting walking down the rows of people, looking at me as i passed, but i also felt like telling them to stop staring too. This is a big moment..The time when i finally graduate high school..The principal gave me my certificate, and when i did i realised how old he was from up close, he looked 80 years old or something, so i felt a little sorry for him. I walked over to the stairs to exit the stage when i forgot there was someone taking my photo, so they took the photo with my profile. I sighed and walked off, im so unlucky these days, geez. There better not be anymore bad luck.. **( Akari: but little did she know there was a whole lot of more bad luck to come! Nyahahaha! :3 Kyo: Ok, i think you're spoiling it a little..)**

I felt relieved too that im officaly an adult, it was hard to believe since i dont remember what i looked like a few years ago, or i never got to meet my mother and see her, apparently I promised to my mum that i would graduate high school, well...I did it mum...I finally did, even if i dont remember you.. I had a little tear in my eye and wiped it away as i sat down. "Whats wrong Miss Honda? Were you crying?" Yuki asked with curiousity, i wish sometimes that he would leave me alone, but he is apparently my friend so.. **(Akari: I guess im making Tohru hate Yuki too much right? Ahaha...Sorry about that all them Yuki fans reading, i guess you'll just have to love Kyo even more right? Kyo: You cant just convince them!)**

"Oh, nothing, its just im happy to be graduating thats all.." I repliedand sighed a happy sigh, I looked over to Kyo and was about to talk to him but all of a sudden he looked scared for some reason, and looked down at his pocket in his pants, i then realised it looked like a little box or something in there, i wonder what it could be..

I then just sat there and looked up at the ceiling, i wonder when its going to end, it feels like forever yet and the principal is only up to H.. **(Akari: You know when at school and they call out certificates or whatever, and they go in alphabetical order from last names? Yeah thats what i mean!)**

I started to get comfortable in my seat and prepared for the longest wait of my life, perhaps i got a little too comfortable... ~

"AH HEM!" The sound of the angry principals voice startled me and i quickly opened my eyes to the eyes of lots of kids staring at me as i realised i had fallen asleep in the middle of graduation! Oh my gosh, how embarressing! Im going to be in so much trouble now.. "Miss Honda what do you think you're doing falling asleep in the middle of graduation?!" He sounded real mad now, i could tell because his face was as red as a tomato. I thought really hard for a split second and had to act fast before i got yelled at even more, I stood up quickly and bowed super low, "Im so sorry sir, im..i-im just tired thats all.." I lyed, i cant believe i such a lame excuse, i facepalmed myself mentally, why am i so stupid?!

"You're just lucky that this is the last day of school forever miss! Other wise you would of gotten a month worth of detention!" The principal yelled, his red face went down a bit and he looked back at his pile of certificates, ready to give them out again. I then sighed with relief as i sat down at realised there was hardly any more certificates to be handed out, maybe 5?

He then continued announcing them, as slow as before. Damn that must mean...Yep i was right, i missed Kyo being called out onto the stage. Damn it...

**(A few minutes later~)**

The principal finally had given the last of the many certificates and he sighed with relief, "Okay thats all of the certificates handed out, now i wont keep you all in any longer, have a good life and hopefully you'll all get good jobs!" And with that, we all cheered, literally everyone in the hall cheered and it was super loud that it hurt my ears a little. "DONT FORGET YOU'RE ALL STILL STUDENTS UNTIL YOU LEAVE THIS HALL SO BE QUIET!" He practically screamed this and it once again became quiet, i sure dont like this principal, not one bit. "Now leave.." He whispered into the microphone, and with that, there was a rush to leave the hall, but when we did, i felt the most excitement like never before, thats when i knew, that i was finally an adult..

**Akari: Whooo chapter 11 is finished! But dont forget! It doesnt end there! 2 more chapters to go, its all going to plan, nyahahahaha! :3**

**Kyo: Why are you evil laughing? I know the ending, its not even bad..**

**Akari: I just like evil laughing thank you very much..!**

**Kyo: ...**

**Akari: Ok so...Please review that would be awesome, as the finale is coming...In 2 chapters that is! ;D**


	12. Tohru's Worst Nightmare

**Akari: Hey again minna! It's time for chapter 12! Waaaaa this is the second last chapter until it finishes, but im most likely making a sequal though..**

**Kyo: Hey, whos this dude? *pokes***

**MaxwellsFanFic: zZzZzZzzzzZz =W=**

**Akari: Oh yeah, this is MaxwellsFanFic and he's a very special guest since he has reviewed every chapter since i started writing it! ;D *claps cheerfully* **

**Kyo: He doesnt look so special to me..Why wont he wake up?!**

**Akari: Ehh, maybe he needs a nap before we interview him!**

**Kyo: Wait what? I didnt agree to interview noone!**

**Akari: Mmhmm sure Kyo sure..Anyway! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and also, i hope MaxwellsFanFic will wake up soon...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: *Snore*=w=**

I felt a huge relief walking out of graduation, not only because the principal was incredibly slow at reading things out, i finally finished high school, and now who knows what will happen. We were all about to leave the school gates when i heard someone sniffle and we all turned around to see Uo and Hana crying, i hope i didnt do anything wrong.. "Why are you two crying? Are you ok?" I asked, i felt guitly knowing that i might of somehow made them cry, after all i have been getting a lot of bad luck lately, so i wouldnt be too suprised..

"Y-yeah we're fine, its just..We both got into univertsity which is 3 hours away, and we wont be able to see you as much.." Hana cryed along with Uo, we must of been really close before i lost my memory, i felt tears to my eyes as well and we all had a group hug while we cryed. Yuki and Kyo just stood there watching us, how embarressing..

After a few seconds, we broke our hug and stopped crying, somehow crying like that seemed something i wouldnt really do but i have an excuse. "I-i guess this is were we leave.." Uo said sadly as we stopped when we got to the fork in the road, "Oh and before i leave.." Hana said turning to both Yuki and Kyo with flames around her, "If one of you even think of breaking Tohru's heart, you'll have me to deal with, got it?!" She sounded like a overprotective mother, i just smiled while it seemed Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped and turned to each other, giving each other terrible death stares. It still felt like i was the grand prize in a contest or something and they were both fighting about who would win me, just the by way they always acted all the time.

"Bye..!" Called Uo and Hana as they began walking one way, waving and crying a little, while me, Kyo and Yuki walked towards our house, i guess it wont be for much longer.. We were about half way to our house when suddently Yuki stopped walking and it looked like he just had a awesome idea, me and Kyo sighed and stopped next to him, "Whats up Yuki?" I asked, he didnt reply, he just stood there for a moment and looked like he was deep in thought.

"Before we go back to the house, do you mind seeing the sunset one more time before we leave?" Yuki asked, i nodded and Kyo shrugged, then we started to walk to the hill which overlooked the whole of the town, it was more like a cliff than a hill, because when you look down, you see many houses and everything. Ahh im so unfit, i felt excausted by the time we got the the top, but it was totally worth it, the sunset was amazing. There were so many colours including orange, pink and yellow. "Wow..This is amazing.." I said in amazement, it was the most beautiful sight that i had ever saw..

"Miss Honda, i must ask you something.." Yuki took a deep breath before he spoke again, and Kyo looked incredibly angry yet determined at the same time. He pulled something out of his bag and knelt on one knee, "Would you kindly marry me?" He asked, opening the small box. I gasped and remembered all of the time that i had spent with Kyo, yet at the same time, i really dont want to break Kyo's heart. I backed away slowly, hoping maybe i could somehow say no without saying anything, slowly slowly..I backed away, walking backwards until, the most strangest thing happened, I felt like i was walking on nothing, then i realised i was, i was falling! The last of Yuki and Kyo i saw was seeing them run towards the edge of the cliff with tears in both of their eyes, as i fell down, the look on their faces, all the memories i had with them. They were all gone in an instint.. Splat! Then the world was gone. ~

It had finally happened, i was sure i was dead, with a fall like that, a 20 metre drop, noone could of survived that fall. All i heard and saw was darkness, and the sound of beeping, constint beeping, i couldnt open my eyes either, as if they had a ton of bricks on my eyelids, why was i so unlucky?! I love Kyo and Yuki so much, i cant bear tosee them depressed, just over me...

A year later~

Yes! I could finally opened my eyes for what seemed to be an lifetime of darkness and sleeping, suprisingly i was in a hospital, and Kyo was at my side, sleeping on a chair. I smiled, but when i did, my whole face ached with pain, thats when i looked down, i knew i shouldnt of because it made things a whole lot worse. M-my whole body was covered in bandages and blood stains on them, and the worst part, i couldnt feel any part of my body, except my head. Then i cryed, the tears wouldnt stop, i was going to die in pain, i just knew it.. TT^TT

**Akari: Ahhh so much regret now! Why did i have to make her almost die?! TT^TT**

**Kyo: Tohru...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: *wakes up* Heyy what did i miss?!**

**Kyo: ...You dont want to know.. *teary eyes***

**Akari: *sighs sadly***

**MaxwellsFanFic: Huh? Did Yuki win or something? ;D**

**Akari: Even worse..**

**Kyo: ...Tohru's dying..! TT^TT**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Huhh?! **

**Akari and Kyo: ~Majorly depressed~**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Uhh.. S-so please review, that would be awesome.. ._.**


	13. It Gets Worse

**Akari: I'm sorry everyone..I sort of had writers block and was afraid to write the ending..But anyway... It's here! The final chapter of the amazing Cat vs Rat! :)**

**Kyo: Didn't you make a promise to make a sequel?**

**Akari: That's right.. =w=**

**MaxwellsFanfic: Yuki will win right..?**

**Kyo and Akari: Uhh...**

**Akari: Sorry to disappoint you but...I was kind of planning for Kyo to win...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: B-but what will happen to poor Yuki?**

**Kyo: He will die that's what will happen! Hahahaha!**

**Akari: Don't worry, I'm not that mean.. =w=**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Ahaha..So anyway, Akari does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters enjoy!**

**Akari: Hey that's my line! ~**

The doctors and nurses rushed in when I screamed at the sight of myself, what had happened? I don't remember at all, I still had the memories of the last 3 months, but I had no idea what happened when I fell, all I know is that it felt like I was asleep, for a _very long time. _And I couldn't open my eyes either, it was way too painful, every time I tried to, my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Quick, get the bandages!" I heard one of the nurse's call out to another, I wonder why they need more bandages, I was already covered from neck to toe in them. The other nurse walked quickly into the room with a roll of bandages and walked up to me with a surprised sort of look. "I can't believe you've woken up, and after all of this time.." The nurse said in a hushed voice, I had so many questions that I wanted to ask her, so I decided with one of them instead of the many I had. "How long have I been here?" I asked with a scared look on my face, this definitely wasn't the best graduation ever. She paused for a moment and looked out the window, not taking her eyes off as she replied, "You've been in a coma for a year, and your friend has been with you ever since, visiting every day." She spoke with the gloomiest voice ever, the one question rolled around in my mind over and over, why was I covered in bandages? I turned my head stiffly over to Kyo who was sleeping in the chair beside me, and for once he wasn't snoring loud which surprised me a little, but not as much as it surprised me when I saw my body. I turned back to the nurse and she turned back to look at me, "You're probably wondering why your covered in bandages..Well your friend said that he wanted to break the news to you, so I'll just leave you alone until he wakes up.." She turned away and left the room, and murmured just loud enough for me to hear, "Good luck" ~

It was silent after that, I couldn't help but to stare at Kyo as he slept, he was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. Which reminded me as to where Yuki was..

Flashback to when Tohru fell ~

Kyo's Pov

Me, Tohru and Yuki were standing in front of the most awesome looking sunset that i had ever seen, it would have been perfect if that damn rat wasn't there. There was a long moment of silence as we stared into the sunset, until suddenly, the rat opened his mouth and ruined the perfectly good moment. "Miss Honda, I must ask you something.." I gave him a death stare, I knew what he was going to ask her, I must do something to stop him, otherwise Tohru will make the biggest mistake to go with _him.._He leant down on one knee and pulled out a small box"Would you kindly marry me?" I almost burst out laughing, that was the lamest proposal ever! What will Tohru say..? I hope she says no.. She slowly walked backwards and had the scariest look on her face, was she actually scared of that wimpy little rat? She kept on walking back and back, she said nothing until I realised she had walked a little too far, to my surprise she actually fell! Me and the rat rushed over to the edge of the cliff, both of us reached out our hands, hoping to save her and win her heart, but we were a little too late, she screamed as she fell, I wanted to jump off and save her, or do anything, but that was the only thing I was afraid of, falling.

I couldn't bear to watch her go splat on the ground below, I quickly ran down the hill, along with Yuki, and we raced to get to her, as we ran I quickly pulled my mobile out and dialled for the ambulance. They came in a matter of seconds since we were pretty close to the hospital; there were a lot of doctors and nurses rushing around, four doctors lifted Tohru off the huge puddle of blood and put her in the stretcher on wheels, and that was the last I saw of her before the ambulance drove off with their siren ringing in my ear. We stood there, staring at the biggest puddle of blood i had ever seen, I felt incredibly angry at Yuki for pressuring Tohru into something she obviously didn't want to do, it was all his fault. That's when I snapped with rage, "How dare you pressure Tohru like that you bastard rat!" I yelled in his face, his face was getting red from anger but it faded after a moment of silence, "We have to get to the hospital now, it's no use arguing at a time like this.." I guess he was right for once, so i just nodded and ran ahead of him. It was beginning to become dark, but the hospital was already in sight by the first few seconds...

30 minutes later ~

We finally got to go into Tohru's ward, they told us we couldn't come in yet as the doctors had to treat her wounds or something. All I could think about was if Tohru was going to recover... I was shocked as we walked in to her ward, her whole body was covered in bandages and she was asleep, I wanted to give her a huge hug just to piss Yuki off but it looked like she was in a lot of pain, so maybe I'll just save it for later. We both sat in the chairs which were opposite from her chair, and we both just death stared each other from across her bed. The doctor walked in and had a sad look on his face, holding a clipboard in his hand. "I'm sorry you two, but in the condition that she's in now, it looks like she may not be able to fully recover until maybe a year or two." I turned to Yuki and he had a devastated look on his face, serves him right for scaring her like that. "Will it really take a year for her to recover? Why would it take that long?" Yuki asked with a lot of politeness but still with shock. "..Her wounds are very deep, and she has major brain injuries, that is why she will stay here for so long." The doctor replied, "Ok, I'll leave you alone for now.." And with that he walked out, leaving us in silence.

We waited for around half an hour, then Yuki's phone rang and he answered it, "Hello?" After a few seconds his face went from gloomy, to majorly depressed, he didn't say a word for a while, just listening, "I-i would love to, thank you so much.." Then he hung up the phone, he didn't sound grateful one bit, just depressed. "Who was that?" I asked.

"It was the university I enrolled into which is in America, and I need to leave to the airport now.." He replied, standing up from his seat and walking out with his hair over his eyes. He didn't even say goodbye to Tohru, not even me. That just proves how selfish he really is. That was when i decided that i was never going to give up on Tohru like Yuki did, i was going to stay with her until she gets better, and love her like he never actually did...

**Akari: Yes! Ahahahaha this isn't actually the last chapter! I still have a few more until the actual end, this makes me so happy! :)**

**MaxwellsFanFic: ...Yuki isn't selfish... ._.**

**Kyo: Well at least I didn't leave Tohru! *smirks***

**Akari: Nyahaha, so anyway, please review and yeah! I'm grateful this isn't the end, and I got past the awful writers block, so I'm happy! :) **

**Kyo: Good for you! :)**

**MaxwellsFanfic: ...**

**Akari: See you guys next time! :)**


	14. Getting Out Of Hospital

**Akari: Hiiiii! This is chapter 14! Now for the interview… *looks at MaxwellsFanFic like an interviewer would* Why do you like Yuki so much?**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Well first off, I don't like him like a girl would; he's like a role model.**

**Kyo: *holds in laughter* Y-yuki, a role model..? Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Akari: *quietly laughs* Eh heh, do you think Yuki should die in this chapter?**

**MaxwellsFanFic: What kind of question is that? Of course not..!**

**Akari: Ha ha ha, just testing you, nyahahahaha, anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, I will continue this interview, later!**

**Kyo: Hhahahahahaha, Yuki…A role model…shehesehhehhehehe..**

**MaxwellsFanFic: ._.**

A few months later after I woke up from my year of sleep, I began practicing to walk again, that was the reason why I was covered in bandages when I woke up, because I had broken most of the bones in my body, Kyo still came to visit me every day for at least 3 or more hours every day. It made me feel much better about the whole situation.

For some reason I had a whole lot of money in my bank account when the doctor said that I would need to pay for some of the treatments, I wondered where it came from, maybe from my mum or something. I also apparently had linear skull fractures too. The doctor said that this is the most common type of skull fracture. In a linear fracture, there is a break in the bone, but it does not move the bone. He said I was observed in the hospital for a brief amount of time. But the reason that I was in here for a year was because most of the bones in my body had been broken too, but now they're all healed, I'm so grateful that I recovered safely. Now I'm waiting in my ward for Kyo to get here to pick me up. I wonder what we will both do after all of this, Kyo had told me how Yuki left for his university in America, I don't really mind, but it's still kinda sad that he left without saying goodbye, that's how I know I can trust Kyo, and I mean more than a friend would.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking how much it would be great to get out of here, after a whole year, it sure has been a long time. I looked over to the clock above me and hoped Kyo would get here soon, after all he still doesn't have a car yet so I can't really blame him, the traffic looks bad anyway. The hospital was as loud as always, constantly I heard beeping coming from the machines next to people's beds. "Hey Tohru.." Kyo walked in with a smile, his hair was as messy as ever, just as I liked it. I instantly stood up, with my bags in my hands and walked over to stand next to him. "I've missed you Kyo.." I said quietly, I hope he hasn't noticed I was blushing, because it sure felt like it, I saw him smirk in the corner of my eye, I couldn't bear look at him while I'm blushing like this.

"Come on lets go, we can't stand here forever.." He said, holding my hand gently and pulling me off with him as we walked. As we walked down the hallway, passing all of the annoying beeping coming from the rooms as we passed them, I noticed that for once he wasn't blushing like he usually does when he holds my hand, instead it looked like he was in deep thought, thinking really hard, and at the same time nervous.

Before we left the hospital and exited through the main doors, I waved goodbye to all of the doctors and nurses that helped me when I was sick, I smiled my most grateful smile I could manage, and thanked them inside my head. After all, they all saved my life. "So how are we getting home?" I asked, he suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts and looked back at me, "Uhh, I didn't really think that far ahead.." He said with guilt on his face, I just sweat dropped, I love this side to Kyo for some reason, you know how they say that opposites attract? I never knew how that would work a year ago, but now I see what they mean, I am totally attracted to Kyo.

"I guess we could just walk home, it's not that far anyway.." He replied, holding my hand once again and began walking. I started to wonder what I would do now, should I get a job? Maybe go to university or something. I don't know why, but I somehow spat out this question, which made me blush even more. "What are you going to do now that school is over?" That's when I started to regret what I had said; I guess its right when they say you should think before you speak. "Uhhh, I don't know, maybe we could share a unit together?" He asked with his face all red, and his eyes looking elsewhere. I couldn't believe it, Kyo actually asked _me _to share a unit with him, I felt so happy, so excited.

"I would love to Kyo!" I replied cheerfully, that would be the best, he smiled too and nodded as we walked in silence back home, I could tell he was as happy as I was. ~

"Tohruuuu!" Shigure ran up to me and bear hugged me with tears in his eyes, "I'm so glad you're safe and sound! I was so sad that there was no one cooking for us and cleaning while you were gone for the year, we barely survived..!" I smiled for a moment and realised I had to tell him that we were going to move out, Kyo and I, and what about Akito? Would he approve? "Uhhh, Shigure...I have to tell you something.." I said this as I spaced out a little, trying to figure out how I could explain this. "Yes what is it Tohru?" He asked. I took a deep breath prepared to tell him, this was going to get tricky...

**Akari: Nyahahaha! Yet again I leave it in suspense! I happen to do that a lot..Oh yeah, according to my calculations...There should be 5 more chapters or so!**

**Kyo: You said that a few chapters ago...You're calculations are **_**obviously **_**are wrong..**

**MaxwellsFanFic: For once I agree with him... *massive slap mark on Maxwell's face***

**Akari: E-Ehh.. What happened to you?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: H-help..I'm being Kyo's slave..**

**Kyo: Mwhahahaha!**

**Akari: Eeep...I'll deal with this later! I have serious 3Ds playing to do! Anyway, please review! That would be awesome..!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Heeeelllpppp! *gets dragged off into the darkness by Kyo***

**Kyo: Mwahahaha, just you wait Maxwell, this is what you get for liking Yuki! *evil face***

**Akari: Oh dear... **


	15. The Day We Ran Away

**Akari: H-hi minna, I wonder where Kyo and MaxwellsFanFic went…They both disappeared after Kyo dragged him off, so now I'm alone on the authors note.. TT^TT *Sigh* So… anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, on a happier note, 2 more days until Pokémon X and Y come out! :) I'm sooooo excited right now! Ok, enjoy chapter 15!**

It was a long awkward silence while I thought about how the heck I was going to explain that me and Kyo were going to share a unit together, wasn't Shigure friends with Akito or something? I wasn't too sure since I don't really know much about Shigure, just that he's an author, that's about it.

"Well…M-me and Kyo were planning to sh-" I was cut off by Kyo as he put his hand over my mouth and sweat dropped, "Ah, she was just going to say that we were going shopping now that's all!" I knew he was lying, it was obvious to me at least, I wasn't sure if Shigure could tell. "Oh, is that all? Sure go ahead, have a good time..!" He smiled innocently as Kyo held my hand and led me out into the front yard and we walked in silence, I wonder why he doesn't want me to know, maybe he knows Shigure would get mad or something.

"S-sorry about that, if Shigure finds out that we are, he'll give us a lecture about how Akito wouldn't approve and crap like that.." He broke the silence and he crossed his arms in what looked like anger. "Wait, does that mean we can't then?" I asked, he stopped walking and I stopped too, it was kind of creepy as we were in the middle of a forest, it was so dark because the trees were huge and they filled the sky making it look like night time. There was a long moment of silence as we stood there and he spaced out a little, thinking about something. "…The only way we could would be to run away.." He said in a hushed voice, I gasped a little and wondered what running away would be like. "Only if you want to Tohru.." He looked me in my eyes and I couldn't help but blush, his eyes were hypnotic, he was so dreamy..

"Well..I guess it would be alright, we are adults now I guess.." I replied with my voice quiet as ever, he smirked and took my hand, "Let's go.." We turned to face in the opposite direction and headed for the house again, but this time he was sneaking around like a ninja, I've never seen Kyo like this, it was cool. We managed to get past all of the windows of the house unseen, but then was the hard part, we had to get all of our clothes somehow without Shigure catching us, this was going to be hard. Kyo stopped in front of my window which was out the back, and looked at me with worried eyes, "You're going to have to jump on my back so we can get up there.." He said, with his voice still really quiet, I nodded and did what he said, then to my surprise, with one quick jump, we jumped onto the window sill, and I refrained myself from screaming as I hate heights.. Kyo quietly jumped into my bedroom and all while I kept my eyes firmly shut and my arms squeezing Kyo. "Uhh, you can let go now.." Kyo whispered into my ear as I opened my eyes and realised he was waiting for me; I blushed from embarrassment and quietly jumped off his back. "Ok, I'll go to my room and get my stuff, and you get your stuff too." Kyo whispered, closed the door behind him and crept to his room, meanwhile I found a plastic bag that was in my closet and stuffed as many clothes as I could into it, is that all I should pack..? I wish I could take my massive pink bed with me, but I doubt that would work. A few seconds later as I grabbed my favourite shoes, Kyo crept in with his bag of clothes and indicated for me to climb back on his back, so I nodded and did just that. I prepared myself for a long drop down back to the ground, I hugged Kyo's back with one hand and with the other I tightly held my bag which my clothes were in, I had full trust in Kyo as he carefully stepped closer to the edge and then he jumped, I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I just had to scream, I'm such a idiot.

Because just at that moment as we landed, I heard the sound of running footsteps coming to my room, it was Shigure and by the sound of it, he bolted at the sound of my voice. Just before I heard the door fly open, Kyo ran as fast as I had ever seen him run, and luckily we were out of sight as Shigure poked his head out the window, I mouthed a 'sorry' to him, even know he couldn't see us, I still felt bad, and that was the last that we ever saw of Shigure, or at least we thought so, there was even more trouble yet to come. ~

It felt like Kyo had ran forever, but we finally reached our destination, it was...Wait a cabin, in the mountains? I hadn't realised we had ran this far, the closet mountain from town was easily 1km away, I was surprised how much Kyo had run, who knew he had this much willpower. He put me down and I wobbled as I stood because I had been on his back for 5 minutes or so. "Where are we?" I asked feeling confused, I've never seen this place before, I had come here before but I never recall seeing this cute looking cabin here before. "I used to live here when i trained up in the mountains like I told you, my sensei used to live with me too, but he left and gave the house to me saying that I could live here when I was older if I wanted to.." He spoke with a blush on his face; he sure was cute when he blushed. We walked inside and as soon as I did, the coldness of outside vanished and i felt incredibly warm, and the fireplace wasn't even on. The house was amazing, the walls were light blue and it had a homey sort of feel to it, it was lovely. "Wow, this place is amazing Kyo.." I gasped, it was true, even know the house was small, it was well decorated and everything fit perfectly, "Are you sure you want to live me..?" Kyo asked with a small frown, he looked really scared all of a sudden, "Akito might be able to find us since he was the one who bought the house, and we could be on the run most of our lives.." I was shocked as soon as he said 'most of _our_ lives' Does that mean he wants to be..._with me?_

Before he could continue I quickly replied, "I don't mind Kyo, if that's what I have to do to be with you, I really don't mind.." I regretted what I had said and wished I had kept it to myself, but at the same time, I was glad I confessed what I had wanted to tell him for a very long time. He full on blushed and came up to me and hugged me, not a friendly hug, but more of a hug that someone would give you if you were _going out... _It was such a awesome hug , because it lasted for ages, after a moment of silence and hugging, I realised that he wasn't transforming for some reason, I stepped back and looked at him with confusion in my eyes, and I could tell he knew I was confused.

"It just happened.." He whispered, "What do you mean..?" I asked, he paused and it looked like memories were going through his head, "Hatori told me about this once, when I was little, he said if you're with someone you truly love and care for, then the curse will be broken." Kyo blushed like crazy and continued, "But this will only happen once in the Sohma family, only one person can this happen to, after that no one else can do the same. Then Hatori told me that that's why Akito never let anyone marry anyone because he wanted everyone to stay together as a family, that's why he always punched people included me, he was afraid..." Kyo spoke with such emotion, like he was going to cry of happiness, like he had been released from the cat cage that he was in his whole life; he could finally breathe like he never could. I felt like crying too, crying with him. I hugged him with all of my might and we both fell onto the lounge which was behind us, we both laughed like we never have, I truly did love him with all of my heart, and now we had to fight, go into war with Akito, as we both knew that he would somehow, ruin our love...

**Akari: T-that was some beautiful stuff that I just wrote.. :')**

***Silence***

**Akari: Oh..I see they're still not back yet.. *sigh* Well, they can read it when they get back, nyahaahaha, oh yeah by the way; this is not my last chapter! My last chapter will be ages away, I promise! So like I always say at the end of my authors note, my famous words... Anyway, please review that would be awesome! ^^**


	16. The Plane Crash

**Kerolamo: Fu fu fufu! Ahh, Akari's screwed! Ahahahaha!**

**Akari: Ahhhhhhhh! It's true..I'm so sorry, whatever your name was, reviewer! You know you should like Kyo! Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I feel so bad that you like Yuki now that you read my story… Whyyyyy….. TT^TT Well, I shall change all of that, this chapter! Bam! Then all of the Yuki fans shall join the Kyo fan club side, and all shall be awesome! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, if I did, then Yuki would of died a longggg time ago x) enjoy!**

Me and Kyo were having a great time cuddling on the lounge while we laughed, until my mobile phone rang from my pocket, just great what timing.. I picked it up, still on Kyo's lap and answered it, "Hello?" I asked, then none other than Yuki was on the phone, I was surprised it was him since I haven't seen him in a year. He asked me how I was doing and I said that I was fine, then he said the unexpected, in a way that I've never heard him talk before, "I miss you so much Miss Honda, I'm so sorry I had to leave you without even saying goodbye, ever since I got into the university, life was beginning to become good for me, wealth, fame from girls mobbing me as I've become a little well known, and power. But there's nothing like you, my heart hurts from thinking how much I must have hurt you when you woke up not seeing my beautiful, gorgeous face, only to see the ugly fat face of Kyo, so this is why I must come to you, now! You have no say in this, I know you're location at this moment, and I am on the plane right now, I am only 10 minutes away now, I must see the love of my life, right at this moment. Goodbye my fair lady~" Then Yuki hung up without another word, Kyo had his ear up to the speaker too and his face was red from holding in the hugest amount of laughter in.

I was shocked, I had never knew Yuki could be so gentlemanly like this, I wondered what I have to do to make sure he can't find me, who knows what he would do, especially when he's this love sick. "What should I do?" I asked, looking worried. Kyo had a slight smirk but turned it into a normal smile, "Don't you mean _what we will do?" _He smiled and continued to talk, "I wouldn't worry, I don't think he's that desperate for you, honestly, I doubt it, and even if he does continue with this, I will always protect you no matter what.."

I smiled and lied back onto his chest and let my worries drift off into space…

Yuki's Pov

I eagerly waited for the plane to arrive in Kaibara, to see my beloved Miss Honda, I stared out the window at the grey clouds, there were so many dark clouds that you couldn't see much of the sky. It started to rain a few seconds later and there was an announcement on the speaker of the plane. "This is an announcement to all passengers on board this plane, please fasten your seatbelts and remain calm as one of the engines of the plane has died." My stomach grew weak as it felt like I was going to get plane sick for the first time. The whole of the plane screamed as loud as ever, and a group of clicking of seatbelts were heard, along with crying from babies, children and even adults as we all waited for our doom. I had never heard of people actually surviving a plane crash, this meant I couldn't even see my dear Miss Honda before I died, I can't even confess my true love to her, instead that stupid cat will get all the love.

The man which was in the seat next to me gave me a scared look that indicated that I should of put my seatbelt on too, but I figured if the plane were actually to crash, I would have the best chance of escaping than everyone else since I wouldn't be trapped under a seat belt.

"Please brace yourself for crash landing, please remain calm" The speaker announced in a slightly nervous voice, I just told myself it was going to be okay, it would be fine.. Not until I looked out of the window and noticed we were falling straight into the ocean, its colour was a very dark shade of blue, much scarier looking than the normal bright blue sea colour that it usually was. I was tempted to scream, to cry, or anything like that, but I don't want to make a fool of myself before I might die, I wouldn't want to be like the man beside me, cuddling a teddy and crying his eyes out, I am much more prim and proper than that. The last thing I remembered was a huge crashing sound and my head ached with pain, then darkness…

Back to Tohru's Pov ~

An hour had passed and me and Kyo sat on the lounge watching TV, I wonder where Yuki is, he said that he would visit ages ago, I hope he's ok, but I still don't forgive him for him leaving without even saying goodbye. "What's up Tohru? You seem worried.." Kyo asked, I sweat dropped and replied, "Oh it's just, I was just wondering where Yuki is, he said he'd be here an hour ago.." There was a brief moment of silence as Kyo smiled and looked at me reassuringly, "Its fine, he's probably caught in the traffic or something, nothing to worry about.." He seemed too calm, for the situation was about to get worse.

Suddenly the sound of the TV startled Kyo and I as we both jumped from the sudden loud noise, "Sorry for the interruption, but we are here with breaking news, a plane has just crashed on the way to Kaibara, Japan. One of the engines ran out of fuel, and the plane has crash landing in the middle of the ocean, from our recent reports, all of the passengers have been killed, but we have confirmation that there was one survivor, but he swam off from the plane and the search crew haven't found him yet, it has been an hour since the crash, so if you see a boy like this-" I was startled to see Yuki's picture on the TV, I jumped out of my seat and pointed to the TV, "Oh my gosh, its Yuki!" I practically shouted, Kyo was silent and he kept on listening, "Please report to the nearest police station, if you do find this missing boy, thank you.." Then the TV went back to the station that we were watching before, it was silent between me and Kyo as I silently sat back down, worried as ever. "I would go look for him, but i just cant forgive what he did to me before you lost your memory.." Kyo spoke with such depression and anger on his face. I was afraid to ask what Yuki did to him, but i did anyway.. "What did he do..?" I asked, lowering my voice to a whisper. Kyo took a deep breath and began his explaination.

"It all began 4 months ago, when me, you and Yuki went to the christmas eve party, it took a whole lot of convincing for you to attend since only the Sohma's are allowed to go, but Akito agreed to let you go since you are very close with the Sohma's. So anyway..We all walked there, including Shigure, and you were really happy and excited about getting to go, but when the time came to the zodiac ceremony, Yuki took off with you and just left me behind. Because the cat isn't allowed to attend the zodiac ceremony because of the old tales about it and crap... After that night, you started to drift away from me and hang out with Yuki all the time, which made me feel like crap..." Kyo paused and looked at his feet, but continued, "I had no idea why you just started ignoring me like that, but ever since I had a feeling that he said something to you, it makes me even more angry whenever I see him...He could of said anything, which sucks even more since you cant remember it..." I looked back at him with sad eyes, I feel really sorry for Kyo now, why did I just ignore him like that? What did Yuki say to me that night? Questions swirled around in my head and it felt like i was going to explode.

Then we heard the door fly open and it was none other than Hatori, he seemed like he was going to burst out with anger since his face was completly red.. "You!" Hatori yelled and pointed his finger at Kyo, I gave out a little gasp and wondered what was wrong, Kyo had the same look on his face as me, he looked just as suprised.. "What is it?" Kyo asked with concern. "He's dead... Yuki is dead." Hatori replied, and I almost died of confusion...

**Akari: Regret...So much regret! D;**

**Kyo: Whats the matter now?**

**Akari: Huh? When did you get here? And where's MaxwellsFanFic?!**

**Kyo: I just got here, and I disposed of his body in the lake...**

**Akari: ...Wait what?!**

**Kyo: You heard me... *looks away***

**Akari: Eh...A-anyway..P-please review that would be awesome...**


	17. Here Comes Hatori

**Akari: Where is MaxwellsFanFic?! Seriously Kyo just tell me the truth! **

**Kyo: I already told you, I disposed of his body in the lake..**

**Akari: You're not serious right..?**

**Kyo: Of course I'm serious..!**

**Akari: …Anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and thank you all for the many reviews! It's awesome! ^^**

There was a long moment of silence as the words Hatori had said processed through my mind over and over. "He's dead... Yuki is dead" I looked at Kyo nervously and it looked like he had no idea what to say next. "So what? What do you want me to do about it?!" Kyo murmured under his breath. You could tell Hatori had heard him because he looked just as angry as when he stormed in almost a second ago. "I want you to do some explaining…" Hatori was so close to raging by this point, the sound of his clenching teeth showed it all.

"What's there to explain? I didn't kill him.." Kyo replied as he sank back into the sofa he looked relaxed as ever. The silence was killing me, but I didn't want to interrupt, especially when Hatori was this angry. "Don't patronise me Kyo, I heard from Akito that you killed him, don't give me that bullshit." I almost gasped but I decided not to, I wanted to get comfy so that my legs didn't hurt as much since I was practically sitting in Kyo's lap and my legs were crossed which made my legs feel numb. "And what are you two doing sitting like that, Kyo could transform at any moment!" Hatori leaned against the wall with his fists firmly clenched. Kyo smirked, looking pretty proud and replied, "My curse was broken, just like how you had told me when I was little.." Hatori looked super jealous after that, like he was going to explode. "Prove it." He replied. Kyo once again smirked and hugged me, which made me blush like crazy, he felt so warm..

"Oh I see.." Hatori was on the edge of exploding of rage, "…Well it doesn't matter now, Akito has requested for Tohru to go see him, I'm sure he'll be over the moon that you two have feelings for each other." Hatori smirked evilly and slowly walked over to me and motioned for me to come with him. I had no other choice but to obey, I guess I'm just obedient that way. I frowned at Kyo and felt really nervous about why Akito wanted to see me, "I-I guess I'll see you later then K-Kyo.. " I stuttered and walked slowly behind Hatori, following him like a dog. "Wait." Kyo said as he stood up and looked a little angry. "She's not going anywhere without me, who knows what Akito will do or say to her, I wouldn't trust that bastard with anyone.." I sighed with relief, I'm glad Kyo will be coming too; at least I won't feel as nervous. "Fine, but you must wait outside when he speaks with her.." Hatori replied abruptly and shuffled his feet towards his car with a look of defeat on his face. I'm glad Kyo will always stick up for me.

Kyo's Pov

We walked into the car and it fell silent the whole ride there, I have to somehow sneak into the room while Akito talks to her, after all that bastard is really sneaky and might want to erase her memory or something, who knows. I know one thing though; she can't lose her memory not after all she's been through.

We arrived at the Sohma family house, there was a cold misty breeze and I dug my hands deep in my pockets to keep refrained from punching that stupid Hatori, I thought I could trust him, but now that I know that he and Akito have been discussing whatever they talked about, I'm not asking for his help again.

"Wait here Kyo.." Hatori muttered and stuck his arm in front of me, not allowing me to walk any further as we walked to the front door. "Fine.." I mumbled back and gave him an angry look, I lingered around the front door for a few minutes, getting impatient, I couldn't hear any sort of talking coming from inside which made me feel nervous. I slowly opened the door and stuck my head through, checking that no one was there; I skilfully slipped inside without a sound. The room was dimly lit with the only light source being the window, the white curtains flapped in the cool breeze which made the situation even more nerve racking.

It seemed like there was no one home because it was absolutely silent, it made me worried. "Tohru.." I whispered, poking my head around the doorway, there was no reply obviously.. I tip toed down the dark hallway, making sure I didn't trip on anything and checked all the rooms for any sign of Tohru, there was none at all. I slowly made my way to the last room of the house that was right at the end of the hallway. My heart raced faster and faster as my shaky hand slowly turned it. _I don't know why I'm scared like this, it's not in my character…_

My heart sank when I saw the empty room, with the window wide open. It felt suspicious, where did they go?! The only conclusion I came to was that Tohru must have been kidnapped by Akito and Hatori, those bastards. I walked up to the window and poked my head out, hoping they would be there, but the only thing there was Kagura, who was sleeping on the bench. I'm just lucky she isn't awake. Just at that moment her eyes shot open and she practically jumped off the bench and had those crazy sparkly eyes. "KYOOO-KUN!" She shouted, running towards the window, "E-ehh.." I stuttered, "I gotta go!" I yelled and ran off, _no no no, she can't mess with me now, not when Tohru has been kidnapped by those bastards, and if Kagura finds out that I love Tohru, she'd kill me for sure…_

I could hear her loud footsteps coming down the hallway, I panicked and the nearest hiding place happened to be a cupboard, without a second thought I dived into the cupboard, quietly shut the door and held my breath and listened…

"Ohhh Kyo baby… You can't hide from meeeee…" She sang in her creepy voice. _Please please, don't find me…._ I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't find me.

After what seemed like hours, she left the room and let out a huge sigh, "Just you wait Kyo-kun.." When I was sure she was well away, I quickly got out of the cupboard and dashed for the window and jumped out and ran for my life. _Tohru…Please be alive.. Im coming for you.._

**Akari: Yeshhhh…Where is this story heading?! I have no idea.. D;**

**Kyo: Hmm..Yeah..**

**Akari: Isn't something missing..? oWo**

**Kyo: Nehhh maybe…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: *comes from the shadows, crawling towards Akari and Kyo, drenched with water and seaweed* K-k-kyoooo! *angry face***

**Kyo: Hahahaha! What happened to you?!**

**Akari: O.O**

**MaxwellsFanFic: I-I'm too tired from **_**almost drowning **_**to explain…**

**Akari: …P-please review that would be awesome… o.o**


	18. The End Of Tohru Or Is It?

**Akari: Chapter 18! Woahhh that's a lot of chapters.. o.o**

**Kyo: I've seen someone write 50 chapters with 5000 words each! *smirks***

**Akari: Well, he/she must be one patient person..! And if anyone knows me they can definitely say that I am **_**not patient.. **_

**MaxwellsFanFic: You should write 100 chapters! :)**

**Akari: B-but I would run out of things to write! Anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Tohru's Pov**

Why would Akito do this? First he calls me to his house, then says he can't have Kyo love anyone, then kidnaps me, what the hell, I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, neither did Kyo. I felt incredibly uncomfortable in this bag thing that I'm being carried in, I can hardly breathe too. For some reason I started to feel drowsy, then I fell asleep…

I woke up to a small room that I had never seen before, it looked like the room was underground, It had blood stains all over the bare concrete walls and only had one door, which happened to be bolted with bars and a huge lock. Wait, have I lost my memory again? I thought about before I woke up here, I felt a huge relief when I remembered everything that has happened this past 3 months, and I still remembered Kyo, and the feelings I had for him were still there. Even so, where was I? And why did Akito kidnap me?

I sat on the chair that I awoke to; it felt like the hard and stiff chairs from school, I sighed and sat in silence for a few minutes of thinking. Until the loud sound of clattering startled me, causing me to jump a little in my seat. Someone was unlocking the door, the sound of keys clattering, and the groan as the person on the other side of the wall dropped the keys on the ground. There was no doubt that voice was Hatori's. The heavy metal door creaked open quickly and the bright light surround Hatori, and he stepped into the room and shivered from how cold the room was.

"Come with me now" Hatori said abruptly and stared daggers at me. I silently stood up and followed him down a long concrete hallway, I badly wanted to run off, or punch him, but I'm a good girl in nature according to Yuki. The hallway was surprisingly long, and my legs felt like they were about to fall off, they ached with so much pain.

Finally, we reached a small staircase and walked up them, there were two rooms, one to the left, and one to the right. Before Hatori went to open the left door, I noticed the door on the right had a bright light coming from the bottom of the door and I assumed that was the exit, I noted that mentally just in case something went wrong and I needed an escape plan.

Hatori lightly pushed me into the room and I stumbled a little but regained my balance, I quietly gasped at the sight of Akito. He was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and had a long white robe on, I knew what this meant, Kyo had told me about it before I had been in hospital, these were his words: _Make sure you never ever go into a room just with Akito and Hatori, otherwise they could possibly erase your memory for whatever reason, if you are ever in that situation, run for your life…_

The flashback of Kyo telling me this rolled over and over in my mind, just like a flashback on repeat. Hatori closed the door behind him and the only light in the room was a dull lamp which was in the corner of the room. "Have a seat Tohru…" Akito smirked and motioning for me to sit down. I didn't want to sit next to him, he could erase my memory, then I would of never have remembered Kyo, Yuki, or the Sohma's.I just stood there with fear written all over my face, Hatori pushed me from behind gently but at the same time, rough.

I clumsily fell over on my hands and knees on the floor opposite Akito, he had the widest smirk on his face I had ever seen. I had tears in my eyes and said the most effective thing I could at the time. "P-please Akito, don't erase my memory.." I pleaded with tears in my eyes, the tears definitely weren't fake, I was so afraid I would forget Kyo, he would be so sad without me.

"I have no other choice Tohru, anyone who has feelings for anyone in this family must have their memories erased. It's the only option." I could tell Akito must have been lying, because he didn't seem sad to erase my memory, instead he looked happy.

"Why is it the only option? Isnt their another way? And why isn't any of the Sohma's allowed to have relationships? Kyo's curse was broken so there's no problem.." Akito seemed angry at the last sentence I said to him, I guess I shouldn't of told him…

"What did you say?!" Akito yelled, his face was beginning to become _very red _I could tell that I said something I shouldn't of. "That is only a legend.,." Akito clenched his teeth and refrained from raging, "How is that even possible?! I refuse to believe such bullshit." I sat up on my knees and slowly shuffled backwards, I didn't want to be here anymore, in this scary looking room, with Akito and Hatori, where is Kyo..? "And where are you going?" A voice said from behind me, I looked up and Hatori crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "I-I just need to…get some fresh air..before..you know, I get my memory erased and all.." I lied, as soon as I get some 'fresh air' I'll run for it, that'll be my amazing plan, I giggled a little in my mind.

"As if I'd fall for that.." Hatori smirked, "get back down there now." He pushed me over and I fell in the exact position as I was before, tears rose to my eyes and I tried to fight back the pain of my knee getting scraped on the hard concrete floor.

Akito grabbed my head and stared into my eyes with a smirk still on his face. "When I count to 3, you will forget everything about the Sohma's and return to your normal life.." I had to do something fast, otherwise my life would officially be over, _think Tohru think…_ "1…" _What do I do?! _"2…" _Maybe I could punch Akito or something, but what about Hatori?! I got it! This has a 10% chance of working, oh please work please wor- _"3…!" My head ached with pain and I got shot back onto the ground with a thud, _did it work? Did my plan work?! _I couldn't tell, but I sure did feel sleepy…

**Akari: Oh my gosh, did Tohru lose her memory for good?! D;**

**Kyo: Where did Akito go?!**

**Akari: Don't ask me, I have no idea where they are x)**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Uh oh, poor Tohru.. o.o**

**Kyo: ~Depressed~**

**Akari: Anyway, please review that would be awesome! :)**


	19. Finding My Way

**Akari: Ta da! Here is Chapter 19! I think this fanfiction is coming to an end soon…**

**Kyo: How could you..?**

**Akari: Don't worry, since Christmas is coming up in 2 months I'll make a… Christmas Edition! I plan to make it 5000 words long if possible!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Woahhh that's one long chapter… o.o**

**Akari: Or maybe it might be 3000 words, and also, I am so happy about all the reviews I've gotten! :') I definitely want to make more chapters after hearing that you guys like it so much!**

**Kyo: You better…**

**Akari: I will! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, hope you enjoy! ^^ **

It felt like I was sleeping but I couldn't wake up, yep it sure felt like when I was asleep for a year back when I was in hospital. My thoughts processed over and over in my mind like a computer, all I could think about was the one topic. _Did it work? Have I lost my memory? _All I can say is something was happening inside my brain, I could feel it doing something, I wish I knew.

**Flash Back ~**

"_When I count to 3, you will forget everything about the Sohma's and return to your normal life.." I had to do something fast, otherwise my life would officially be over, think Tohru think… "1…" What do I do?! "2…" Maybe I could punch Akito or something, but what about Hatori?! I got it! This has a 10% chance of working, oh please work please wor- "3…!" At the moment Akito said "3..!" I quickly shut my eyes and hoped maybe I wouldn't be affected; I was shot back by a beam of light and landed with a thud on the ground. My head ached with pain and tears rose to my eyes, I quickly opened my eyes before I grew incredibly drowsy and I could tell something happened, because the room above me was getting blurrier and blurrier, until all that was left was darkness. Maybe there's some hope left, as I lied in the darkness I thought about Kyo, about Yuki and Shigure, maybe this might work. I thought none stop until I fell asleep… _

**End of Flash Back ~**

My eyelids slowly opened as if they were opening by themselves and I instantly sat up and looked around and tried to remember everything. I sighed with relief; yep everything was still there, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and the Sohma's. I was in the same room from before I got kidnapped, where Akito put me in that small bag. The room was empty, it was just me, on the ground. I got up cautiously and started to look around, am I the only one here?

I peeked around the hallway and quietly walked to the lounge room, when out of nowhere, Akito came from the shadows, he does that a lot doesn't he..? I pretended to be startled and put on an act, he'll never know this way… "U-um, excuse me but do you know where I am?" I asked with an innocent voice with scared eyes. He smirked and brushed his hair with his hand from his eyes, "You must of somehow fell asleep in here, the exit is over there.." Akito pointed down the hall to where the exit was, I bowed and replied, "Thank you so much sir, I'll just be going now.." I ran towards the exit and sighed with relief as I left the estate, _now to find Kyo…_ I thought as I started to walk back to _our house._

Kyo's Pov

It felt like I was running for ages, but I still found no sign on Tohru, I sighed and decided to take a small break before setting off again, the air was cool and there was snow in the air. I sat under the foot of a tree and stretched out my legs. "Heyy! Look its Kyo!" Called out an annoying girly voice, lucky enough for me it wasn't Kagura, only Momiji. Momiji ran up to me in this pink frilly dress he always wears, if I hadn't of known him I would of said that he was a girl. "Did you hear..?" Momiji lowered his voice into a sad whisper. "Hear about what?" I asked, Momiji was acting strangely sad for some reason as he crouched next to me. "Poor Tohru got her memory erased by Akito…" He whispered. "Wait what?!" I yelled and shot back onto my feet with alarm. Momiji stood back up and looked at his feet, "There would be no way to avoid something like that, unless you ran away or something…" He murmured, but I still heard it because of my good hearing.

"Yeah it's all fine, she would have run away!" I said making a nervous smile; I absolutely can't lose her again. "You love her don't you..?" Momiji said in his babyish voice but still had a sad look on his face. I blushed and nodded quickly. I ignored him and looked around the trees in search for Tohru, where could she be? A sudden light bulb popped into my head and figured out she must have gone back to our house if she escaped! "Momiji, I've got to go no-"I turned around to see Momiji had disappeared, he must of ran for it, I can't trust anyone in this family can I? He must have bolted and now he's going to tell Hatori or Akito or something, just great.

I quickly looked around to check if anyone was watching me, then I ran towards the mountains, it wasn't too far from here, which was good since my legs felt like they were going to die from all of this running I've been doing today, _please Tohru, please be ok.._ I thought over and over.

When I got to our house I had a glint of hope when I saw smoke coming from the chimney and I rushed in the front door. At first I couldn't see Tohru anywhere and I started to freak out a little but then I saw her. She was curled up on the couch which was in front of the fireplace and she was asleep and quietly snoring. I put my hand on her head and ran my fingers through her hair. I lied down next to her and cuddled her back as she slept; _I love you my little rice ball…_

**Akari: Awhhh so cute! :') I seriously have no idea what to write next chapter, D;**

**Kyo: Why don't you write…Uhhh I have no idea too, ^^'**

**MaxwellsFanFic: You could always put me into the story! :D**

**Akari & Kyo: No!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Aw… Please read and review… TT^TT**

**Akari: W-wait, don't cry, I-it makes me cry.. TT^TT**

**Akari & MaxwellsFanFic: Waaaaaaaaaaa…!**

**Kyo: Geez…**


	20. The Legend Of The Magic Orbs

**Akari: It's chapter 20…! Yeah yeah, awesomeness! :)**

**MaxwellsFanFic: What's going to happen next?! o.o**

**Akari: Ehhh, I have no idea! What is going to happen?! *sigh***

**Kyo: Well, you need to think of something quick!**

**Akari: I-I'll try at least… That's my excuse for everything! X)**

**MaxwellsFanFic: You shouldn't make excuses you know…**

**Akari: I'm only a little bitty girl, give me a break… I have other responsibilities like school and stuff…**

**Kyo: Yeah right, I heard she hardly ever gets homework which is kinda hard to believe since **_**you're in your second year of high school,**_** geez…**

**Akari: Ehh, give me a break guys…Year 8 is freaking hard.. T^T Anywhoo, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, and sorry if I ramble on a little bit in this chapter, I've written everything there is to write and I am stuck…!**

Tohru's Pov

As I awoke from my sleep in front of the fire place, I stretched out my legs and yawned, then I felt someone lying next to me, it startled me at first but saw it was Kyo, I smiled and got up to make breakfast.

Now that I got taught again how to cook it's been much easier than buying take-away each night. I opened the cupboard and looked inside. I'll make Kyo's favourite breakfast food, Udon. Even know Udon is a dinner sort of food, he told me that he likes it for breakfast too; I made a mental note of that a year ago, and as expected I heard the familiar sound of Kyo groaning as he rubbed his eyes and woke up, but brightened up instantly when he smelt what was cooking.

He quickly walked over to me as I stirred the sauce; he peered into the pan just like a curious little cat would. "I-is that..?" "Yep, it's your favourite, Udon." I finished his sentence once again; he blushed a little and sat at the table which was next to the bench where I was cooking. I got two bowls from out of the cupboard and served them both with large portions of delicious smelling Udon.

"Here you go" I said as I placed the huge bowl in front of Kyo, he had sparkly eyes and waited for me to sit down while drooling a little. "Itadakimasu" we both said, then Kyo scoffed down the whole bowl, I just smiled and began to eat it too. Something about this seemed really familiar, but I just couldn't remember where it came from, maybe I am getting my memory back, that would be great.

"So.." Kyo mumbled with his mouth full, I chuckled and continued to listen to him while he quickly swallowed his full mouth of Udon. "I was thinking about it yesterday, how did you escape from Akito erasing your memory?" Kyo asked while he ate mouthfuls in-between breaths. I smiled and replied, "I didn't escape…He did erase it, but I closed my eyes just when he was about to…I'm not really sure how it worked, but I still remember you and everyone else.." I smiled and Kyo looked shocked. "E-ehh, but no one has ever survived Akito erasing people's memories, that's weird…" I gasped a little too but then smiled, "And ever since, I've been remembering parts of my memory from a year ago…" Kyo stopped eating and put down his spoon, he looked at the wall for a long moment and he looked like he was in deep thought. "I've heard about this before…" He started, "I heard about it from Hatori when I was younger, although it's apparently only a legend though, but it sounds pretty true now." I was confused, does that mean I'm regaining my memory or something. "I guess you want to hear the whole story right?" Kyo asked, putting his hand under his chin and letting out a sigh of relief as I nodded in reply.

"Well, according to Hatori, if a person has lost their memory and the doctors say that there is no way for you to remember them ever again, and that's what the doctors said about you too… Apparently there is one cure…But you have to go to the other ends of the earth basically, to get a magic orb that contains all of your past memories, but I doubt it would be true though…" Kyo sighed, he seemed sad but frustrated too. "B-but how do you know if it is real or not?" I asked, it seemed like a stupid question though.

"Well…You know what they say, you can't really prove if a legend is true or not, so I don't know how we could find out" Kyo sighed yet again, swallowed the last spoonful of Udon and pushed his bowl to the side.

"Wait…I think I might know someone who could tell us if it was true.." I said after a moment of silence, "Who..?" Kyo asked.

"Hana from school, she always had a reputation for being a psychic, so maybe she might know.." I replied as I got my phone from my pocket and dialled Hana's number. Kyo was silent, he stared into space and was deep in thought, I could tell.

The phone rang for a long time, and I was about to hang up when she answered, "Hello?" She sounded tired. "Oh hi Hana, sorry if I woke you up so early, but I was wondering if you could help me…" I bit my lip, hoping somehow she would know and I could restore my memory. "Yeah what is it?" She asked. I told her about the legend Kyo had told me about, there was a long moment of silence, then she replied "Yes, I've heard about it from a book I read recently, and I know for a fact it works, it was proven to me back in middle school…" My eyes sparkled with excitement, I couldn't wait to have my memory restored.

"You want that orb don't you Tohru..?" Hana spoke with a dark and mysterious voice, she always seemed scary when she was like this, I replied with a simple "Mmm hmm.."

"Ok, but I must warn you, this is no ordinary magic orb, I'll explain it to you, by telling you what had happened back in middle school…"

FlashBackk!

_It all began back in middle school, Uo and Hana were sitting on the grass talking about school and going over their homework in the playground, and all was happy and cheerful. __**(Akari: By the way, this is what happened before Tohru met them both..)**_

Then Hana noticed that the new girl in their class was sitting by herself, she looked sad and was eating her lunch. "What are you looking at Hana?" Uo asked as she put down her pen. "The new girl in our class, I think her name was Akari…" Hana said in a dreamy sort of state. "I wonder why she's alone, she had friends in class, maybe we should sit with her.." Uo replied and without a second thought she got up and walked over to Akari.

Akari stared at her feet and ate her sandwich; she heard the sound of footsteps so she looked up to see her classmate, Uo. Akari smiled nervously as Uo sat next to her and Hana sat down too. "Are you ok?" Uo asked with concern, Uo didn't like seeing anyone sad. "Not really…" Akari said in a quiet voice and sighed. "You can tell us what happened to make you sad if you want.." Hana asked with a small smile. "Y-you wouldn't believe me if I told you.." Akari replied, looking as nervous as ever. "Yes I would.." Hana smiled and Akari looked up, looking a little shocked, "I am a physic after all…"

Uo chuckled quietly but turned back to her concerned face. "Okay…No one believes me when I tell them, not even my own parents…But if you insist.." Hana and Uo both nodded, Akari gulped and told her story. "I lost my memory about a month ago because I fell off my ski sled and rolled down a huge snow hill when I went to the snow for a holiday… I landed on my head, which caused major brain injures which made me lose my memory. I was so afraid because I didn't know anyone, not even my parents, I felt more alone than ever. After that, I was allowed out of hospital for a week just to adjust to my 'new house' and get a feel around town, but after that I had to go straight back to hospital because they needed to run more tests until I could officially go home. But the truth was, I didn't want to go back to hospital, they could have told me that my brain injuries were worse than they thought, or maybe my brain would be permanently damaged, I'm pretty sure I was just being paranoid… So I made the stupid decision to run away, find a new life and maybe I could find my memory. I believed when I was a child that everyone's memories were stored in orbs, I read it in a picture book once and I was amazed. So I figured maybe I could find mine too.

The story said that these orbs were stored in glass cabinets , there were thousands of these cabinets, or even millions, because everyone on earth had an orb, and that's where they were stored, in an huge room that was underground, right at the other end of earth, which happened to be pretty close to where I lived at the time. It still was a huge distance to run, but I did anyway.

The time came to when I reached the place; it looked exactly like in the picture book, every detail. The long room stretched out for miles and the orbs with memories glinted in the faint light of the moon. I got my torch from my backpack and began to search the room for my orb that contained my precious memories. And just like in the book, all of the cabinets had a label on them which had letters from A to Z, I didn't have to walk far to find the A section, but even so, the section was huge, much bigger than on the picture book. I ran my finger on the number of shelves, they were sorted out just like a library would.

'Akari Akaza' I finally found my orb, I jumped with joy and slowly but carefully opened the glass door of the cabinet and lifted my orb down. I stared into the merging colours which swirled around into a beautiful pattern until finally it happened, a faint light surrounded me and I was teleported, into my memories. I was incredibly scared at first because I had no idea where I was but then it gave me a second to realise I was watching the day where I lost my memory, it was painful to watch I admit, it only went for a short time but then, something weird happened…The world went into darkness and it felt like I was asleep, then when I awoke, I found myself back in my bed, it was the morning and I rushed into the lounge room where my parents were watching TV, "I can't believe it!" I shouted with glee, "What is it? And please stop shouting this early in the morning..!" My mother hushed her voice and I couldn't stop smiling, "Tell us sweetie.." My father asked. "I-I have my memories back!" I smiled, they both looked confused and told me that isn't possible; the doctors told them that I could never regain my memories. "I'll prove it then!" I said nervously and told them what had happened, about the orbs, and everything. They told me that I must have dreamt the whole thing because they don't remember anything about me running away. I told everyone my story but no one believed me…" Akari ended her story and sighed, "I'm happy that I have them back but it's no use if no one believes me…"

End Of The FlashBackkk!

There was a long moment of silence as Hana caught her breath, Kyo had his ear pressed up to the phone too and he looked confused as well as I did. "That's the consequences of the magic orbs, no one believes you when you say that you have your memory back, so do you still want to find them then?" Hana asked, I looked to Kyo and he shook his head as if to say, "Say no.." I sighed and replied, "No its fine, thanks for telling me about it though, have a good day.." And with that I hung up and put the phone back into my pocket. Kyo sat back on his seat and sighed. "Well, it's no use getting your memory back if no one believes you.." Kyo said sadly. I nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes, processing the story Hana had told us in our mind.

"Why don't we just prove the doctors wrong then?" Kyo asked with a smirk, I tilted my head in confusion and wondered what he meant…

**Akari: Oh. My. Gosh. I actually wrote 2215 words?! ;O One word, Awesomeness!**

**Kyo: It's not that great…**

**Akari: E-eh what?! It's freaking 12pm now and I haven't had dinner and I have school tomorrow! And you tell me it's not that great?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: C-calm down you two.. *sweatdrop***

**Akari and Kyo: NO!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: U-u-um, p-please review that would be awesome? o.o**

***sound of smashing plates***

**MaxwellsFanFic: Oh geez…**


	21. Here Come A Panda?

**Akari: Ahhhmamamaefghwdedjhwvedfhdj! Yesshh I am out of ideas, what do I write next?! D;**

**MaxwellsFanFic: I told you yesterday, I should be introduced! ;D**

**Kyo: No..!**

**Akari: Mhhmmhmm maybe… *sigh* I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, should this be the last chapter since I have no idea what to write next?! I'll try to make it much longer like I promised somehow, mmhhmmmhmmm, if you have any ideas please send a review! Seriously, I really need some ideas!**

**Akari: A-also, I wasss thinking of writing a lemon in this chapter but now I'm like mehhh because if I write a sucky lemon now It might ruin my whole story so maybe I won't… And I don't want any reviewers hating me because they might not like lemons or something, truth is, I don't particularly like them myself… o/o okkk maybe I do, but for crying out loud, I'm 13! I shouldn't have these perverted thoughts in my mind, any who enough of my blabber, time for chapter 21!**

"W-what do you mean we'll prove the doctors wrong exactly?" I asked feeling confused, is there even a way to prove them wrong? I had no idea what he was thinking. "Welll..I heard about this theory about regaining your memory by telling the person lots of stories and photos about their past and that somehow jogs their memory, so I've seen in movies at least.." He chuckled a little and smiled his innocent smile then stood up from his chair and walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a fairly thick book titled 'Photo's' and he threw himself onto the lounge, so I went over and sat with him. He flipped through various pages and stopped at a particular page that he was looking for. There was a photo of Kyo cosplaying as a cat and Tohru cosplaying as a rice ball, Kyo was blushing while I had a huge grin, it was like our personalities were switched, I laughed quietly and kept looking at the photos.

They were all pictures of Kyo and I in there and I saw no pictures of Yuki or anyone else, I smiled and blushed a little. "Do you remember any of these?" Kyo asked as he flipped through the pages, showing me all of the photos, I shook my head sadly, they seemed somewhat familiar in some way, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Kyo sighed in defeat and shut the book close and leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling, he looked just as sad as I felt; we were so much alike like that. There was a long moment of silence but at least it wasn't awkward silence. *Knock Knock* There was suddenly a quiet knock at the front door and me and Kyo looked out the window but we couldn't see anyone at the front door, "I'll go and check what that was.." I said awkwardly and walked towards the door, I opened it and I saw the weirdest sight ever, there was a small panda on our doorstep and it was standing on its two front feet. My mouth dropped open; it was almost like it was _alive…_

"U-um Kyo, you better see this.." I called over my shoulder, how did this panda get here? "Huh?" Kyo replied and walked over to stand beside me, he too had his mouth dropped open, unable to understand what he just saw. There was a long moment of silence as me, Kyo and the Panda looked at each other in confusion, well the panda didn't really look confused, he had a huge smirk and a huge sweatdrop on his forehead, the smirk seemed somehow familiar though…

Finally the awkward silence was broken, but surprisingly the panda was the first to speak, who knew pandas could speak anyway? "Are you two just going to stand their gawking at me or are you going to let me in?" Kyo and I nodded somehow in sync and let him in, it was strange to see a talking panda wearing a suit just walk into our house but we just let him in and watched and waited for what he was going to say or do.

The panda looked around the lounge room and checked the place out which made Kyo a little angry, then he jumped onto the lounge and sat down, "Nice place, but why is Tohru here anyway?" The panda asked, how the hell did the panda know my name? This was starting to get freaky, I rubbed my eyes just in case I was dreaming, but no I wasn't.

"How the hell can you talk like that?! And how do you know Tohru?!" Kyo was on the edge of raging by the look on his face, his fists were clenched and his face was getting redder by the second. "Calm down Kyo, we don't want Hatori erasing your memory like I did to Tohru…" The panda smirked and reality hit me in the face, he referred to himself…To Akito? Wait, is this panda Akito? He couldn't be how is that possible?

"Does that mean..Your Akito?" I asked, Akito's smirk was as big as ever, this was definitely Akito, do doubt. "Bravo Tohru, you got it correct!" Akito laughed and held his stomach from laughing so much. "What are you doing in our house you bastard?!" Kyo was about to explode by now, and I don't blame him, this was all so sudden.

"Calm down Kyo, don't you want to know how I turned into a panda?" Kyo was about to reply but I replied for him, "We would love to, please tell us Akito…" I pushed Kyo to a chair and I sat on one too, he calmed down a little bit, but not much.

Akito sighed and lent back on the couch, "Well, it goes back to the old folk tale about the Chinese zodiac, as you know there were the 12 animals plus the cat, but there was also another animal that no one really payed much attention to, yes that was the panda…On the day of the zodiac banquet, all 12 animals attended, all while the panda had an evil scheme to ruin the whole banquet because everyone shunned the panda saying it wasn't a real animal, along with the cat of course. But the panda and the cat were enemy's, they both desired to be accepted with the rest of the animals so that's why they always fought all the time, both wanted power, but obviously only one that is truly great and powerful shall be crowned the best.." Akito smirked at Kyo and Kyo shot a death stare at him, Akito continued to talk after a long smirk at Kyo, "Anyway, the panda had been planning this great evil plan which was, that he was going to win the competition that is held at the banquet and whoever wins shall be crowned the head of the family of animals. He snuck into the banquet which was run by the god of the animals, and won the competition hands down; he was the best of the best. But all of the animals hated him for ruining the competition by cheating his way to victory, but the god said that there was no way to redo the competition; he was officially the head of the family for life. And ever since everyone has had a secret hatred for him, but the panda didn't care much, all that mattered to him that he was the head of the family which meant he could control any of the animals at will, he was like a god in a way…So that's the story, and explains why I'm the head of the family, and I simply am awesome…" Akito smirked and Kyo was still angry at him, well at least that explains why everyone hates Akito, including Kyo.

"But that still doesn't explain why you're a panda now though…" I said quietly and Akito still remained with a smirk on his face. "Oh, some girl just bumped into me that's all, then she screamed at the sight of me, that's how powerful I am, even little girls run at the sight of me!" He laughed like an evil villain would, that explains a lot.

"She's probably scared of you 'cause you're so ugly, unlike me.." Kyo smirked and was finished of being angry; I chuckled a little behind my hand too. "What did you say you bastard? Don't forget I'm still Akito, even in my panda form!" He laughed. Then Poof! He transformed back into Akito and was naked, me and Kyo looked away and cried a childish "Ewwwwhhh" We laughed like little girls as he grabbed some clothes from nowhere and got changed. **(Akari: Don't ask me how he got his clothes back, he's magic that's how xD) **

"Don't bullshit me you too, I'll be back, more evil than ever, then I'll take your precious Tohru!" Akito smirked at Kyo and waltzed his way out the door, I was still laughing a little and so was Kyo, then he turned to me with a serious face which made me a little surprised.

"We've got to get out of here, now…" Kyo whispered into my ear.

"What?"

**Akari: And…That's the end of this chapter! Seriously, I am running out of things to write about! I might write another Fruits Basket fanfic after this one just to make up it being so short…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Yayyyy! :D**

**Kyo: That's ok with me, as long as Yuki dies in the next fanfic too… *smirks***

**MaxwellsFanFic: Noooo not Yuki!**

**Akari: Mmm, maybe I won't make Yuki die for once, xD**

**Kyo: I'm gonna kill anyone who says they like Yuki, seriously, what's so great about that stupid self-absorbed rat?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: I can think of a lot of great things about him actually… :)**

**Kyo: Like what?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: He's responsible, he's nice, he's caring, he's awesome, he's cool looking, he's smart, he's good at sport, he gets good grades, everyone likes him, he-**

**Kyo: Ahhhh stop it with the damn rat! **

**Akari: U-uh..Please review that would be awesome! :)**


	22. The Ending

**Akari: Hmmmhmmm, maybe I should make this fanfiction have 30 chapters, I don't think I could write more than that…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awhhh you said that there was going to be 100 chapters…!**

**Kyo: I'm pretty sure Maxwell was the one that said that… *face palm Maxwell***

**MaxwellsFanFic: TT^TT**

**Akari: Yeahh, I remember that…Ok, well my goal shall be 50 chapters, but if I can't write it for that long then then I'll aim for 40! I promise, and I always keep my promises so you can count on me! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters hope you enjoy chapter 22!**

There was a long moment of silence, while thoughts raced through my mind, _why do we have to leave? This house is awesome, so why..?_ "We can't stay here anymore Tohru, since Akito knows that we live here together, I'm assuming he'll tell everyone including Kagura and then we'll both be in danger, you know what she's like around me…" I nodded and understood, but where would be go? We both don't have a job or any money so how would it work? "But where will we go?" I asked, repeating my question in my head to make sure it didn't sound stupid. "Don't worry about that, I've got it all under control, just trust me"

I agreed with him after a long moment and he walked towards the front door, "Wait, aren't we going to pack up all of this stuff before we leave?" I asked, although if we did it would have taken forever to since there was so much stuff in here. "We don't need to since Akito plans to burn the house down soon…" Kyo looked sad as he reached into his pocket and showed me a small piece of paper which had the smallest writing I had ever saw which said, 'Tonight at midnight, I plan to burn down your house and Tohru shall be killed along with the flames, if you wish to survive then leave Tohru in the house and run back to the Sohma family house and I will spare your life, if you refuse my offer then I'll kill the both of you. You decide.' I gasped when I had finished reading the letter; I knew Akito was evil, but not this evil. "When did he give you th-"My face fell bright red as he interrupted and whispered into my ear with a sexy sort of tone.

"When we get to the place that we will go to, I have to tell you a secret about myself, but you have to promise to not tell anyone because only I know what it is, ok?" I nodded and noticed that for some reason there was a small lump below his stomach, and I pretty well knew what it was, and I was nervous but excited at the same time, I don't really know how I feel right now, just that my face feels incredibly hot.

He lent back to his normal standing position and held my hand, then we both walked out. I wonder where we're going…

XxX

We finally got to our destination, it was a forest that I'd never seen before and never knew existed until now. It was absolutely beautiful, it looked a little like a rainforest, only prettier, and the sound of lots of chirping bird, all in harmony.

"We're here.." Kyo whispered into my ear, he still sounded as sexy as ever, "Just a little further, then we're there…" He smiled just like a cat would, then we continued walking. I could tell he was up to something, I just couldn't figure it out, whatever it was, it sure made me feel excited.

Then we reached to the place where we were going, I gasped and it felt as if my head was going to explode of happiness, it was a small cabin that was surrounded by the forest, and to the side of the house was a huge waterfall to top it all off, it was perfect. We stood there in front of the house while all you could hear was the noise of the forest.

"What do you think?" Kyo asked as he smiled with so much innocence, how did he manage to get a house like this? It was the best looking house I had ever seen. "I-it's perfect Kyo, I love it, but how did you manage to get a house like this? Kyo smiled and replied, "It was my parents old house, they gave it to me before I was born, but that's when they left me with Akito because they were sort of freaked out that I was a cat and all.." Kyo sweat dropped and I responded with a great big hug, he smiled and kissed me on the forehead which once again made me blush.

He pulled away from the hug and we walked into the house, it was just as amazing as the outside was, perfectly decorated, it looked just like a family house.

Kyo stopped smiling and replaced it with a nervous sort of smile, we both sat down on the couch and he looked down at his feet for a second, thinking about what he was going to say by the looks of it, then looked back up at me. "Now, about that secret.." Kyo whispered, "I promise I won't say a word to anyone!" I smiled and reassured him. He instantly looked more confident and started to talk.

"Well…You know how cats go into heat?" Kyo asked with a little frown, I knew what he was about to say, and I perfectly understood, he's a cat so he would go into heat too. "I get what you're saying, and I understand…" I nodded and he looked back at me with a little shock, "E-ever since you came to live with us 2 years ago, I couldn't really control myself, my cat instincts was taking over, but I held it in for 2 years, b-but now, I-if you don't mind…" He stuttered and blushed a bright red, I was ready for this sort of thing, if Kyo really needed me, then I can't really stop him. "It's okay, really…" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. "O-okay, shall we go to the bedroom then?" Kyo asked, his kitty-cat smile coming back. I smiled and nodded, we walked down the hallway to the bedroom, I can't believe this is happening…

_Kyo and Tohru then had a baby together and they called her Taki which is Japanese for waterfall since they all lived right next to a waterfall. And they all lived happily ever after, the end! Every so often they would hear the sound of Yuki's voice, something definitely wasn't right, maybe he came back to haunt them..._

**Akari: Oh my gosh, I'm sorry that was a sucky ending, but I had a awesome idea pop into my mind for another Fruits Basket fanfiction called: Love letter, and of course it will be a TohruxKyo, but I promise Yuki will do something good too, and no I won't make Yuki die...**

**And also, give me 3 days to post chapter 1, this is why... Today is Friday afternoon and all of tonight I'm finishing off Tsuritama, but I'll write a little of it tonight... Tomorrow I'm sleeping over Kerolamo's house and going in the morning some time so we can watch anime all day, so I won't have time to write any that day. Sunday I'll probably come home from Kero's place in the afternoon, then I'll have the whole afternoon to write as much of chapter 1 as possible! Then Monday afternoon after school, i will post it! Ha! It's not easy being a author you know... Okay, so please review and stay tuned for my upgraded fanfiction called Love Letter, Bye!**


End file.
